ppgz and rrbz love story
by TheCastorbean
Summary: it has been 2 years since the ppgz defeated the rrbz what happens when they re-appear and in the ppgz school of all places! pairings blossomXbrick buttercupxbutch bubblesXboomer
1. RRB

Prologue

It has been 2 years since the RRB's were defeated by the PPG's and they haven't been seen since then the PPG's are now 15 and going into high school what will happen?

Blossoms P.O.V

I woke up to a loud ringing in my ear my stupid alarm clock , I groaned and hit the snooze button "just a few more minutes" I groaned as I settled back into my bed.

"MOMOKO! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

I heard someone scream I groaned again and looked at my clock 8:05 I almost fell off the bed

"Crap I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I grabbed some cloths out of my closet.

A red halter top and a black mini skirt with a pink sports jacket my ppgz belt and my pink converse, I hurrily brushed my red hair which I had cut so it was reaching my mid-back and grabbed my backpack before hurrying out the door.

I ran down the stairs to meet my two best friends Miyako and Kaoru who were waiting for me, buttercup was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed and a very irritated look on her face while bubbles was twisting a lock of her blond hair nervously around her index finger.

When Kaoru saw me coming her expression turned to anger

"What the hell took you so long?" she yelled

I glared at her annoyed

"Well I am so sorry I had to stay up late to finish the report that's due today" I said in a sarcastic tone

Kaoru groaned "fine let's just hurry up before we're late" she ran out the door with bubbles and I following close behind.

We ran as fast as we could and in our rush I ran into someone

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I said quickly hurrying to pick up my things which had spilled out of my backpack and all over the ground I didn't even look up to see who it was until I had gathered all my stuff.

I stood up and staring at me was a guy with short red hair, piercing red eye's, and a muscular body I felt a light blush cross my face. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with the knees torn up, a red windbreaker that was open revealing a black muscle shirt, and black converse with red flames painted on the sides his red hair was peaking out of the red cap he was wearing.

I could almost swear I have seen him before but I couldn't remember where….

"HEY WAKE UP WILL YOU!"

I blinked a couple of times and looked at Kaoru who was tapping her foot impatiently again

"Come on we gotta go to school!" she said as she started running again with Miyako close behind

I quickly bowed my head to the stranger apologized again and took off after my friends, we got to school just as the second bell rang. I sighed as the teacher came in I was trying to focus on the lesson and but my thoughts kept drifting back to that guy.

'Who was he?' I thought to myself

I sighed again and looked out the window

'I know I have seen him somewhere before, and I have this weird feeling… like I should be cautious, but why?'

I sat through my classes unable to shake the feeling of dread and alertness I felt but I managed to ignore it and focus on the lesson the feeling was still trying to get my attention though because more than once I found myself daydreaming finally the lunch bell rang and I quickly put all my stuff away and went to meet Kaoru and Miyako.

They were sitting under the huge oak tree in the middle of the schools court yard where everybody ate lunch.

Kaoru was lying at the base of the tree with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, she was wearing baggy black shorts and a green t-shirt with a frowning face on it and green tennis shoes and her ppgz belt she had started straightening her hair it was now long and silky reaching down to her shoulders she'd even gotten a light tan.

Miyako was sitting on the other side of the tree eating her lunch in her ladylike manner, she'd let her hair grow and it now reached nearly down to her thighs, she still had the same curly pigtails. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt under her dark blue jacket with a tan skirt and knee length brown lace up boots and of course her ppgz belt.

Miyako looked up from her lunch "hello Momoko-chan" she said in her normal cheerful voice

"Hi Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan" I said happily as I sat down inbetween them

I had started to eat my lunch when a crowd of girls screaming and giggling came into the court yard we all looked up to see what the commotion was all about, Kaoru sat up annoyed at the screaming girls that interrupted her nap.

"HEY YOU SQUEALING ASS KISSERS WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kaoru shouted

They all turned to glare at Kaoru before going back to squealing Kaoru lyed back down with her hands covering her ears to muffle the squeals of the girls I turned to Miyako

"So what do you think this is all about" I asked her while taking a bite of my sandwich

She shrugged "don't know"

I focused on the crowed trying to see who they were surrounding but I couldn't see anything over the huge crowd of girls I shrugged and went back to eating my sandwich and once again my thoughts drifted back to that guy.

I had stopped being boy crazy a long time ago and put the effort I used to use chasing boys into my school work now I'm an all A student and after I stopped being boy crazy and became a brainiac I actually got a lot of boys chasing after me.

Not as many as Kaoru and Miyako of course but still a lot each one of us found a lot of love letters in our lockers every day and we were considered the most popular girls in the school. We didn't really care all that title meant to us was more stalkers and admirers, I looked up and as usual a guy was flirting with Miyako.

She politely turned the boy down and he walked away disappointed

"Another broken heart on the battle field of love" I joked while finishing my lunch

"Momoko that wasn't very nice" Miyako said

"Sorry, so what's new with you Miyako?" I asked

"Nothing although I did hear a rumor though…" she trailed off

"What kind of rumor?" Kaoru asked now wide awake

"Well….we're supposed to have three new boys in school today"

"And?" Kaoru questioned

"Well they're supposed to be triplets one has blond hair, one has raven colored hair, and the last one has red hair…I can't remember where but I feel like I've heard of them somewhere before…"

"It does sound familiar but where did I hear that before?" Kaoru said thinking aloud

Just then the crowd of girls parted revealing three boys one with raven hair, one with blond hair, and one with red hair.

"Ladies, Ladies please even guys as good looking as us need some privacy" the raven haired guy said

The girls all groaned and sighed in disappointment as they dispersed all three guys smirked as they sat down at the table closest to us.

The blond haired guy was wearing black khaki shorts and a dark blue sweatshirt with dark blue and black converse that matched his dark blue eyes perfectly his blond hair was spiked up on either side of his head just above his ears.

The raven haired guy was wearing a dark green windbreaker with dark blue jeans a green rangers t-shirt and dark green tennis shoes his hair was spiked up and messy his eyes were a dark forest green color.

The red headed guy was the same guy I bumped into this morning!

I stared at the trio trying to remember where I'd seen them before 'they sure don't look like brothers' I thought 'they don't even look remotely similar'

I continued staring at the brothers until it hit me the only triplets that I know that look completely different are the Rowdy Ruff Boys!

I quickly turned to Kaoru and Miyako "guys I think I know where I've seen them before!"

"Where?" they both asked

"Remember the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" I asked

They both nodded

"Well weren't they triplets who looked nothing alike?"

Both their eyes widened and they looked back at the boys

"Your right" Kaoru said smacking her head with her hand "why didn't I see it sooner that's obviously Butch"

"So those are the RRB's how are they still here didn't we defeat them 2 years ago didn't we?" Miyako said

"More importantly they were like 10 when we last saw them and we were 13 now they're like a year older than us they're supposed to be 12!" I said

"It doesn't matter how they got older than us I think we should just keep an eye on them and if they try something we'll just kick their asses" kaoru said

We all nodded in agreement


	2. kaoru's dodgeball drama

Buttercup P.O.V

I stared at the three boys 'how can they possibly be back?' I thought, I had put a pair of dark black sunglasses on so that I could watch them without them noticing and since it was still technically summer it's not like sunglasses are uncommon.

"Kaoru" momoko said trying to get my attention

"Yea momoko"

"Just ignore them they aren't doing anything wrong and anyway they're not our problem" momoko said cooly

Miyako gave momoko a worried look "that's true….. but you don't have to say it so mean momoko"

Momoko just shrugged I could tell she didn't like them being so close ever since momoko became a brainiac she had gotten a lot more serious, I could read her body language crime had let up a little in the past 2 years but that didn't mean we could let our guard down.

I sighed and stopped glaring at the RRB's, I laid back down on the ground trying to get some sleep before the bell rang, no such luck the second I fell asleep the bell rang I let a low growl escape my throat before I got up to go to class.

I left momoko and miyako and went toward my next period P.E my best subject and today was dodge ball day, I grinned 'a perfect way to get my mind off those rowdy ruff jerks' I thought to myself.

I strolled into the gym and after putting on my gym shorts and a white t-shirt went to join the other students sitting on the floor in front of the teacher. The teacher or Mrs. Hugges droned on and on about the rules of the game, safety measures, etc, I groaned the lecture continued for what seemed like hours until Mrs. Hugges finally divided us into two teams placing one team on each side of the gym.

I was in the very front closest to the middle of the gym and as soon as I heard the whistle blow I ran forward and grabbed one of the balls. Quickly I threw the ball and hit a guy near the front who had also grabbed a ball and was about to throw it at me. I grabbed another and threw it at a prissy girl in the back who shrieked and didn't even try to dodge it, another girl called Lily who was on my team threw a ball and took out two guys at once. She smiled at me

"Up for a competition Kaoru?" she asked in a playful tone

I smirked "you are so on!" I said as I threw a ball getting three guys out at once

We were both throwing balls like those crazy pitching machines **(sorry I don't know what those are called)** and the other team wasn't bad either it wasn't long before there were only four people left. The first two were Lily and I and the others were on the other team some random guy I didn't know and BUTCH!

My eyes widened for a second, 'I didn't even know he was in this class how could I have not seen him in the crowd until now' I thought 'duh I was so focused on that competition between me and Lily that I didn't even notice him' I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"Dammit" I muttered under my breath

The air was thick with tension or it felt like it to me, the boys made the first move the guy I didn't know threw a ball at Lily but she dodged and threw hers at him it hit and before she could react Butch threw the ball he'd been holding and hit her.

She shrugged and headed for the bleachers

"Hey kaoru if you get this guy out we'll be even" she said as she passed me

I smiled and nodded before turning my attention back to butch he threw a ball at me and I quickly dodged before throwing my own ball at him he also dodged and threw another two balls at me which I dodged but barely. I could tell this was going to go on forever unless I did something fast, I dodged another two balls and threw two more at him which he dodged, back and forth back and forth I was getting tired and I could tell he was too. He was panting and I could see he was sweating like crazy.

He threw another ball and I threw two, he dodged them both and just as I was about to throw another the bell rang the entire class groaned and got up to go change out of there gym cloths before going to class.

"Stupid bell" I muttered with a sigh

Lily ran up to me "hey kaoru great game you almost had that dude" she said cheerfully

I smiled "thanks you weren't bad yourself"

"But I still beat you how many people did you get out?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"I got 10 people out" I said proudly

"I got 11!" she said with a grin

I groaned "aw man"

"Don't worry a couple more minutes and we'd have been tied"

"I'm not too sure about that"

We both looked up to see Butch standing next to us

"What do you mean?" I asked shooting a glare at him

He just smirked "I mean if the match had continued I would have definitely won"

I narrowed my eyes at him "like hell you would have!" I yelled

He smirked again "like a weak girl like you could beat me"

I got even angrier "I am NOT weak you cocky jackass" I said letting anger drip off my words

"Then prove it, I challenge you to a soccer game after school one on one whoever wins is the best"

"You're on" I said

He smirked again and walked away, I glared at him until he was out of sight

"Wow that guy was a real jerk" Lily said as we walked to class

"Yea he is so going down after school though" I said, an evil grin spreading across my face

"You go girl! Go kick some ass!"Lily said

We both knuckle touched and went our separate ways to our next periods 'butch say your prayers kuz you are going down'

Me: o cliff hanger I wonder what's gonna happen

Kaoru: I'm gonna kick his ass that's what

Butch: not a chance in hell

Kaoru: o really well if I can kick your ass as buttercup I can kick your ass as Kaoru!

Butch: well I don't see you swinging around a giant hammer as Kaoru

Kaoru: o well I can fix that

*kaoru grabs a metal baseball bat from somewhere and starts chasing butch around with it*

Me: *sigh* will they ever get along?

Butch and Kaoru in the back round: NO WE WILL NEVER GET ALONG!

Me: are you two going to shut up or do I have to put a love scene In the next chapter!

Kaoru: you wouldn't dare!

Me: try me *hands on keyboard ready to type*

Kaoru: fine….. see u next chapter pplz


	3. getting to know the enemy

Bubbles P.O.V

Kaoru left to go to gym and Momoko and I went to our next class which was science, I'm terrible at science but momoko loves it probably because she's been around the professor too long. We visit him a lot and he has us help him with his experiments, his love of science must have rubbed off on momoko.

We walked into the classroom and took our seats momoko sits in the very front and I sit in the very back by the window, I took out my notebook and flipped through the pages which were covered in doodles I had done when I was bored in class and poetry I'd written when I got bored with doodling. It's not like the teacher notices she's one of those older teachers she's even got a hearing aid! Not to mention she's half blind honestly I don't even know how I'm passing this class.

I sighed and started doodling I heard the teacher come in I didn't look up but I was still listening to what she had to say.

"Good afternoon students" she said almost shouting just to hear her self

"I have some good news today we have two new students in our class!"

This caught my attention, I quickly looked up and as expected everyone had started talking all at once

"Well I'm glad to see you're all so enthusiastic about this because we will also be choosing two students to show them around the school, you can come in now boys"

Brick and Boomer walked into the room, my eyes widened and I glanced at momoko who had a shocked expression on her face but quickly hit her surprise but I could still tell she was anxious.

"Please introduce your self's boys"

Brick sighed "hey I'm Akira and this is my brother Kiyoshi" he said pointing to boomer with a dull expression on his face.

Boomer waved his hand "yo people" he also had a dull expression on his face

All the girls except momoko and I squealed and started gossiping about how cute they are, I rolled my eyes

"Well boys why don't you sit…" she paused looking around the room

I put my head down on my desk 'please not next to me, please not next to me, please not next to me' I thought silently praying

"Akira you can sit next to Momoko, and Kiyoshi you can…. sit next to Miyako"

'Damn' I thought

**(Yes bubbles has developed a spine! Sorry but she's still nice she just stands up for herself more often she kinda took a page outta buttercups book there)**

'Can this get any worse' I thought as I sat up

"Oh and Momoko you'll be Akira's guide and Miyako you'll be Kiyoshi's"

'I just had to jinx it didn't I' I laid my head back down on my desk

I took a deep breath and sat up after a few minutes of having my head on my desk, boomer or Kiyoshi was sitting right next to me I decided to ignore him and finish a poem I had been working on.

_The sun shone in the blue blue sky,_

_Fluffy white clouds pass like white fish in this blue blue sky,_

_Oh how I wonder I wonder why I cannot fly in this same blue blue sky,_

_Soaring like a bird, like a beautiful winged creature flying in this blue blue sky,_

Just then a piece of paper landed on y desk I picked it up and read it

_Hey whatcha doin? –Kiyoshi_

I looked at Kiyoshi who smirked at me, I felt a light blush cross my face I picked up my pencil and wrote back:

_Um….sorry but I don't think that's any of your business_

I flicked the note back at him and went back to writing

_Oh how I wish to feel their freedom,_

_No pressure, no school, and never being locked in a cage,_

_I wish I could join them, in the blue blue sky._

Just as I finished my poem another note landed on my desk, I sighed and unfolded it

_Aww come on this class is boring and I don't have anyone else to talk to-Kiyoshi_

I looked up at him again he grinned again, this time I didn't blush, I was annoyed I had told him that I didn't want to talk to him in the nicest way possible and he still insists on annoying me.

_Sorry but I'm a little busy right now so I'm sorry you don't have anyone to talk to but I can't talk to you right now_

I flicked the note back and picked a book out of my backpack to read, it was a romance/drama I was half way through and I really wanted to know the ending but just as I was getting into the book the note landed right in the middle of the page. Now I was getting mad, I looked over at him and he just smirked again, I narrowed my eyes slightly and shook my head no.

He mouthed 'why?' and I just went back to my book while stuffing the note into my backpack pocket, it wasn't long before another note landed in the middle of my book. This time I didn't even look at him I just stuffed the note in my bag, this cycle of the note landing on my book and me stuffing it into my bag continued for a while before I shut my book and turned to him.

"Can you please stop throwing notes at me I'm trying to read my book so if you wouldn't mind stopping I'd really appreciate it" I said as kindly as I could

"Come on you can read later will you just talk to me after all you are my guide"

I thought for a second before sighing "okay I suppose you're going to keep interrupting my reading anyway so I mine as well talk to you"

I put my book and notebook away and turned to face him

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well I'd like to know a little more about you" he said smiling sweetly

I felt a light blush creep across my face "uh…well I thought we could talk about the school since your new and all…and I'm you're guide I've gotta show you where everything is after all…"

"Well how about we hang out after school you can show me where everything is later today"

"W-well I guess that'd be okay….." I said still blushing

His smile widened at my answer showing all his perfect white teeth and his face seemed to brighten I blushed deeper, my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Great meet me in front of the soccer field after school then"

He winked at me and I actually stopped breathing for a second, he turned to face the front of the classroom and I went back to doodling. 'Is that really boomer?' I glanced at him his deep blue eyes, golden hair, and tanned skin 'wow I didn't even notice he'd gotten a tan he looks…..kinda hot'

I quickly shook my head 'n-no he's a rowdy ruff boy he's my enemy' I glanced at him again and felt a blush rise into my cheeks 'well technically he's bubble's enemy not mine…and it's not like he's doing anything wrong…so why can't we be friends?' a small smile spread across my face.

'So I guess it's okay to be friends with him…' I glanced at him for the 300th time in 2 minutes and smiled again 'yes I think we can be friends' I giggled and continued doodling all the things I drew from then to the end of class were hearts 3

Blossoms P.O.V

'Geez I can't believe I have to sit next to brick in my favorite class' I put my head down on my desk

"This sucks" I muttered

"Tell me about it" I heard someone whisper

I turned around to see brick with a bored expression on his face I glared at him and turned back around to focus on the lesson, it wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around.

"What do you want Akira" I said in an annoyed voice while being careful to call him by his alias

"Just wanna talk Red"

"My name is not 'Red' its momoko "I said with a flat tone

He rolled his eyes "fine' momoko' when are you gonna show me around"

I glared at him and sighed "well the days almost over so I guess I'll give you a short tour after school"

"Sure I guess I got nothin better to do" he still looked bored

That attitude of his pissed me off but I let it go and believe me it took **a lot** of self control to turn back to the front and try to pay attention to the lesson.

'Geez what's his problem anyway' I thought 'what a pain I gotta show that cocky arrogant guy around after school' I sighed 'oh well I was going to stay after to read in the library anyway' I glanced at miyako she was talking to boomer and….blushing!

'What the hell!' I thought as my eyes widened slightly, I forced myself to remain calm and just ignore it 'don't worry there's no way miyako would ever fall for a rowdy ruff boy' after I had gotten over my surprise I continued glancing at miyako and boomer throughout the class period.

Miyako kept glancing at boomer and blushing I got tired of watching her and eventually turned my attention back to the front of the classroom. It seemed like years had passed before the bell rang, I put all my stuff neatly away and slung my backpack over my shoulder before I walked out the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly brick is in all my afternoon classes (joy) butch and kaoru were in my last period, she kept giving him angry/competitive looks the whole period I almost don't wanna know what that's about but I asked anyway. After class kaoru, miyako, and I were walking down the hall together when I asked

"Hey kaoru whats with the angry looks you were giving butch the whole class period?"

"I'm playing him in a one on one soccer match after school, the jerk is soooo gonna get his ass handed to him" she said while balling her hands up into fists as if in preparation for a big fight.

"Well I gotta show Brick or I guess I should call him Akira around the school later, then I'm gonna read in the library for a while before I head home, what about you miyako?" I asked speaking in an uninterested tone.

She blushed slightly "well….I'm gonna show Kiyoshi around the school and then head home"

"Well looks like we all gotta spend our afternoon on those cocky jerks" kaoru said putting her hands behind her head

"Well I don't mind after all rowdy ruff boys or not they're new around here and we should make them feel welcome" miyako said

Kaoru rolled her eyes "I think you just have a crush on bo- kiyoshi"

She blushed a deep scarlet red "n-no! I just think we can be friends is all!"

"Whaaaaattttttever you say miyako"

I rolled my eyes "well you can be friends with him if you want miyako but keep your guard up boys will be boys especially rowdy ruff boys"

Kaoru laughed "that's for sure!"

We walked out onto the soccer field and found the boys waiting for us

"Hey Akira ready for your tour?" I asked in a flat tone

He smirked "of course babe"

I frowned and glared at him "okay do **NOT** call me babe! Ever! Got it?"

He rolled his eyes "whatever you say babe"

I could feel my eye twitching 'do not punch him, do not punch him, do not punch him, self control, self control, self control' I repeated in my head but it was getting **REALLY, REALLY **hard not to punch him

I could tell Kaoru was holding back too I could hear her yelling

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL YOU COCKY JACKASS!"

I looked over at her to see that she was barely able to keep herself from lashing out at butch and he was just standing there with a smirk on his face looking like he was enjoying her reaction. I glared at him

"Hey if she's a weak little girl then what does that make? you cause I heard you tied with her in dodge ball" I said

He seemed caught off guard by the question his face was a mix of surprise a little bit of anger and irritation, I smirked

Kaoru shot me a 'thanks' look and turned back to butch

"Yea I'm sure we're all dying to know the answer to that one" she said with an evil smirk on her face

Brick and Boomer looked as surprised as Butch not angry or irritated but surprised, they both looked at Butch waiting for a response while he just sat there dumbfounded

"Uh…..well…I" he stuttered

"Well if you're not gonna answer then we mine as well start the game or are you scared of losing to a weak little girl you muscle headed skirt chaser" she said in a taunting tone with a smirk

Butch's face turned red from anger rather than embarrassment

"Like **YOU** of all people could beat me" he growled

Kaoru smirked again "oh yea, let's see you put your money where your mouth is then"

They grabbed a ball from the gym and started their game, miyako and bo- I mean kiyoshi left to go on their tour, I sighed dreading spending my afternoon with Akira of all people.

"Come on let's just get this over with" I said with a sigh as I led Akira through the front door of the school

We walked through the halls and I pointed out everything he'd need to know about principal's office, nurse's office, library, gym, bathrooms, etc

"Hey let me see your schedule" he asked me

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna see how many classes we have together"

I felt a very light blush cross my cheeks but I quickly shook it off and with an annoyed sigh and an eye roll I handed him my schedule, he practically snatched out of my hand and quickly scanned the schedules.

"Cool we have almost all of our classes together"

"What!"

I quickly snatched the schedules out of his hands and scanned them, he was right we had 4/6 periods together

"Great" I muttered under my breath

I handed him his schedule and started walking toward the library he followed me

"Why are you following me?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Well you just suddenly walked away so I figured I'd follow you"

He said that like we were best friends who'd known each other for years I hated that tone it really pissed me off I kept walking.

"I gave you your tour so why do you still wanna follow me around I thought you'd jump at the chance to go home and not have to spend any more time than necessary with me" I said in a flat tone

He raised an eyebrow at me and put his arms behind his head "well I'm bored so I guess I'll just hang around you for a little while"

I stared at him trying to figure out whether he wanted to hang out with me or if he was just bored

"Do whatever you want" I said

I walked ahead so that he wouldn't see me smiling, we both walked to the library and I took my book out of my book bag and started reading I was really getting into the book when Akira waved his hand in front of my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed that he'd interrupted my reading

"Yea do you….do this every day?"

"Do what?" I asked still annoyed

"Come to the library"

I nodded "I come after school everyday"

He raised his eyebrow again "what about your friends?"

"Kaoru has soccer practice during the week and miyako goes to visit a friend of hers at the hospital so I just come here we hang out during the weekend and during school whenever we're not in class"

"Okay so why do you seem depressed all the time?" he asked

I was surprised by the question I blinked a couple times before answering

"I'm just focusing on my work and your imagining things I'm not depressed" I said simply

I went back to my book and he didn't ask any more questions, when it was time to go we both went separate ways back to our houses. I walked up to my apartment **(sorry forgot to mention this earlier in the story)**

"I'm home" I yelled as I opened the door even though I knew nobody was home, I made myself some dinner, took a shower, and eventually fell asleep watching TV.


	4. family matters

Blossoms P.O.V

I yawned as I leaned on my apartment door waiting for miyako and kaoru, I glanced at my phone it was 7:45 plenty of time. It wasn't long before miyako hurried out of the elevator to stand beside me

"Good morning momoko-chan, you're up early today" she said in her normal cheery voice

"Yea I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I decided to get up early today"

"Well that's good we won't be late at least" she said

I sighed "that is if kaoru decides to hurry up, kaoru hurry up we've gotta go!"

The apartment door next to mine opened

"Geez okay okay, I'm comin" kaoru said as she walked out in front of us

She was wearing long baggy blue jeans, with a baggy green t-shirt, she also whore her green converse and her ppgz belt and her green baseball cap she had her green and black back pack slung over her shoulder and a really irritated and pissed off look on her face. We walked out of the building and started toward the school kaoru was walking ahead of us with her hands behind her head, miyako and I both shot each other 'what's up with her?' looks

"Um…kaoru-chan is something wrong?" miyako asked

Suddenly kaoru spun around on her heel and started on one of her tantrum/rants.

"I'll tell you what's wrong it's those damn rowdy ruff boys! That jerk Butch beat me yesterday!"

We both gasped

"But you're the best athlete in the school and soccer is your thing how'd he beat you?" I asked

She threw her arms up in the air "I don't know its retarded that bastard must have cheated somehow!"

"Dammit I hate those rowdy ruffs and I especially hate butch! That cocky bastard must have cheated" she grumbled under her breath.

"Well glad to know you're thinking of us"

We all froze and we slowly turned around, the rowdy ruff boys had been standing behind us 'but how much did they here?' I thought panicking.

I quickly whipped the surprise from my face and smiled at them

"Hey guys what're you doing here so early" I asked In my most convincing cheery voice

'Dammit I'm not as good at being cheery as miyako I hope they don't notice' I thought still panicking on the inside

"Y-yea guys why're you here s-so early" miyako asked

I could hear the nervousness in her tone 'god don't let them notice! I hope they didn't hear anything!'

"Well I heard someone screaming about a bastard cheating them in soccer and I assumed it was you looks like I was right" Butch said in a calm voice while smirking at kaoru

I breathed a sigh of relief 'thank god they didn't hear anything'

I turned on my heel and started walking toward the school, I heard kaoru arguing with butch and miyako was talking with boomer so there was no reason for me to stay now that I knew they hadn't overheard us talking about the rowdy ruff boys.

"Hey wait up momoko!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Akira running after me, a small smile crossed my face and I turned around just as he stopped in front of me.

"Where ya goin?" he asked

I felt a slight blush cross my face and I smiled sweetly at him as I answered

"I was planning to go to class"

"Allow me to accompany you then"

I nodded in response and we started walking to class together, we talked like old friends and I was actually enjoying talking to him. When we finally reached our 1st period I felt like we hadn't had nearly enough time to talk, we both took our seats and throughout the class period he passed notes to me.

Of course I had to write him back saying that we couldn't talk because we're in class but he kept passing notes to me which got annoying, but I somehow managed to keep focused until the end of class but he did the same thing in every class I just kept ignoring him and focusing on the lesson, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I sat with miyako and kaoru under the same tree and we all updated each other on how our day was going.

"That damn cocky jerk he pisses me off so bad!" kaoru said as she took a bite of her sandwich

"Well….he doesn't seem too bad kaoru" miyako said

"Not too bad! That guy is a pervert, jackass, and the king of annoying!"

I took a sip of my milk "don't let him get to you kaoru, he wants to see you angry he's just trying to get a reaction out of you"

"I know but….UHH he's just so infuriating I wish I could smack that smug look right off his ugly face!"

"Aww that's a really mean thing to say kaoru-chan~"

We all turned around to find butch standing behind us, kaoru immediately stood up

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BE SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME!" she screamed in his face

He shrugged and smirked, I could see why kaoru wanted to hit him so badly hell even I wanted to smack 'em across the face right now. They both continued their little battle and miyako and I went back to our own conversation

"So what's new with you miyako chan?" I asked while taking a potato chip from my tray

But before she could answer brick and boomer suddenly popped out of nowhere

"Hey miyako, hi momoko" boomer said as he sat down beside us

"H-hello kiyoshi-kun" miyako said as a light blush spread across her face

Brick sat down next to me "Sup braniac"

I frowned at this nickname but I let it slide "nothin what about you?"

He shook his head "same but I would like to know why you kept ignoring me in class"

"Because class isn't for talking it's for learning" I said flatly

He frowned at this "you need to have more fun ya know that" he said while lying on the ground and putting his hands behind his head.

I just snorted "sorry but I have enough fun in my life already"

We stopped talking after that and I returned to my conversation with miyako

"So what were you saying miyako?"

"Well…..not much is going on but Taka-chan did get out of the hospital yesterday" she said with a big smile and I light blush crossing her face

"Who's Taka-chan?" boomer asked

Kaoru who'd overheard our conversation came over and sat in between miyako and I

"Takaaki is miyako's boyfriend" kaoru said playfully while putting an arm around miyako

"K-kaoru….m-me and Taka-chan aren't like t-that!" she stuttered as she blushed scarlet red and looked down at her lunch.

"He might not be your boyfriend but he's your first love right?" I said

She blushed harder and nodded, while playing with the hem of her skirt

"Y-yea he is my first love b-but….I…"

"You what?" kaoru asked

She quickly shook her head "n-nothing never mind"

I was a little suspicious something was bothering her I could tell kaoru also obviously picked up on miyako's nervous vibe but she just shrugged and backed off not wanting to push miyako anymore. I glanced at boomer and saw that his face was a little pale and he was staring at miyako, the smile he had worn earlier was gone and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey kiyoshi you okay?" I asked

"H-huh oh y-yea I'm fine momoko"

I shrugged "you should go to the nurse's office you look a little pale"

He nodded and stood up "okay I guess I will" he took one last glance at miyako before he walked away

The bell rang soon after he left and we all returned to our classes, I had science next (yay!) but I sit next to brick (damn) we took our seats and he threw notes at me just like in all our other classes and just as I was about to tell him off my ppgz belt started beeping. My eyes widened and I looked back at bubbles she was staring at me wide eyed and I immediately stood up

"Excuse me ma'am but I have a stomach ache can I go to the nurses office?" I asked while holding my stomach in fake pain

"And I'll escort her ma'am!" miyako yelled while standing up and walking to the front of the room

She nodded "very well you may go"

We thanked her and once the classroom door closed we ran up to the roof, kaoru was already there waiting for us.

"This had better be good I had to skip P.E for this" kaoru said angrily as we transformed

"Who's it today?" miyako asked both her and kaoru leaning over my shoulder to see who our opponent was today

"Its mojo!" kaoru said angrily

I flipped my compact shut

"Come on let's get going girls" I said

They nodded and we took off, mojo was in the middle of town knocking down buildings and screaming his usual annoying monologue

"Hahaha! Mojo not even the power puff girls z can defeat me now mojo!"

"Wanna bet monkey bastard?" buttercup yelled as she punched mojo's robot in the stomach creating a huge hole.

"What have you done to my robot mojo! You will pay mojo!" he screamed as he tried to hit us with his robots robotic tentacles, we dodged them and hit him with our own attacks

"I will remember this mojo!" he yelled as he collapsed into a heap of scrap metal in the middle of the street

"That was too easy" kaoru said as we flew back to school

"Yea that's for sure our first fight in a while and it was pathetic" I said as we landed on the roof and untransformed

"Well at least I got to let off some steam" kaoru said as we walked to our next class

I nodded "true but still couldn't the opponent have been a little tougher"

Kaoru and miyako shrugged "can't be helped" miyako said

We each went our separate ways for our next classes and the rest of the day went by quickly, I went to the library like usual after school and brick followed me. I had read for an hour before my phone went off, I picked it up and turned off the alarm before grabbing my stuff.

"Where ya goin?" brick asked

I just snorted "none of your business" I said simply and started walking away

He followed me out into the hallway

"Need me to walk you home?"

I rolled my eyes "no I'm fine" I said

He just shrugged, and just like yesterday we both left in separate directions, I left my stuff in my apartment and left to go to my part time job at the local convenience store.

I worked there from 4:45 p.m to midnight on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays and make about 5 bucks an hour and get paid at the end of the week.

Tonight I was working the register and the store wasn't as packed as usual I sighed as I sat on the stool behind the counter, a fellow cashier and friend of mine from the night shift named Cleo came over and sat next to me with a sigh.

"Man there's nobody here tonight" she said

I glanced at her, she was wherein a black t-shirt with bite me written in bold red letters, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and red converse. Her dark brown hair reached her shoulders and her bangs nearly covered her right eye, she was also wherein heavy eyeliner and mascara not to mention her lips covered in bloody red lipstick and her skin was pale as a ghost.

"Yea usually it's a lot busier than this" I said in a bored tone

She yawned "well it's not like the boss will let us go early, that old goat will milk us for all we're worth at 5 bucks an hour" she said as a grin snaked across her face.

I laughed "yea right, where is he anyway" I asked

She shrugged "who knows who cares, it's a lot more peaceful around here without him around and it's a lot easier to do your job when he's not leaning over your shoulder telling you what you're doing wrong every 5 seconds" she smirked

I nodded completely agreeing with her

"Oh hey look a customer and it's a totally hot guy" she said looking over the counter

I rolled my eyes and with a smile on my face looked over the counter, my eyes almost flew out of my head and I felt the color drain from my face 'B-B-Brick! What the hell is he doing here!' I thought as I sat back down

Cleo let out a low whistle "yep he's a cutie all right but not my type" she said sitting back down

I rolled my eyes "you're really boy crazy you know that"

She winked at me "you bet sister and you should know what being boy crazy is like I remember when you first came here you were just like me until you went all responsible on me"

I laughed "it's called maturing and you're a year older than me you should consider trying to be a little more responsible yourself" I said with a smile

"No chance" she stuck her toung out at me

I laughed and lightly punched her shoulder

"Excuse me"

We both looked up and saw brick standing at my register 'damn' I thought, he looked surprised to see me

"Momoko?" he gave me a questioning look

I sighed and stood up, I saw Cleo raise an eyebrow at me and a mischievous smirk cross her face

She sighed "Well momo he is at your register so he's your customer" she said walking back to her own register and giving me a thumbs up as she went back, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to br- or Akira.

He had put some snacks on the counter and I scanned them, he continued to give me that questioning look but I ignored it and put the snacks in a plastic bag

"That will be $16.36"

He just kept staring at me, I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in

"Momoko since when do you work here?"

I rolled my eyes "for months, now are you going to pay?" I asked impatiently

"Why do you need a job though?"

I rolled my eyes again "ask every other 15 year old girl in the world and they'll tell you"

He sighed knowing I wasn't going to tell him and he just put a twenty on the table, I took it and gave him his change

"See you tomorrow" he said as he started to walk out the door

"Thanks…see you tomorrow" I mumbled with a light blush on my cheeks

He turned around "what?"

"See you tomorrow" I said a little louder

He smiled and walked out the door, I felt my heart beat quicken and my blush deepened, I didn't even notice Cleo rush over to me

"Aww momo's got a boyfriend!" she joked

I blushed a deep scarlet red "n-no we're only friends" I said in a high pitched voice

She rolled her eyes "sure you are"

I sat back down on the stool with a huff but when Cleo wasn't looking a small smile and a giggle escaped my lips, I was cheerful for the rest of my shift and when I finally left to go home I didn't feel like walking so I went into a dark alley and transformed.

I flew up into the night sky I just wanted to fly for a little while so I flew over the city, free falling, doing tricks, etc and I was singing the whole time. I hadn't felt this happy in a while was it because of brick? I felt myself blush 'no way I can't like him can I?' I shook my head and decided to head home

I flew in through the window and untransformed, I yawned and walked over to my bed I fell onto the comfortable surface and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Akira's P.O.V

I yawned as I walked to school with my bro's, butch was bragging about how he had beaten kaoru and boomer was zoned out daydreaming. I was still tiered, I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night I had gotten hungry in the middle of the night and of course all we had in our fridge was 3 week old pizza and sour milk so I was forced to go to the local convenience store.

I had been surprised to see momoko there, I had no idea that she had a part time job then again I didn't really know that much about her other than the fact that she's a brainiac and loves to read. I sighed and sped up I wanted to see momoko before class started 'woh woh woh wait a minute I'm rushing for a girl? I'm a rowdy ruff boy we don't do stuff like this am I going soft or something?'

I shook my head 'no I am not going soft there's no way I'm falling for her she's just another girl' I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice momoko, miyako, and kaoru coming toward us

"Hey guys what's up?" momoko asked as they stopped in front of us

"Not much what's up with you?" I asked

"Same" she said while flashing me a sweet smile

I felt my heart beat quicken but I was too busy staring at her to notice, she was wearing a red t-shirt with lovable written in black bubbly letters, dark blue skinny jeans, pink converse, and a pink sports jacket.

"Hey!" she said while snapping her fingers in front of my face

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow at me "hello you just suddenly zoned out on me" she said in an annoyed tone

"Just thinkin about something"

She gave me a suspicious look but just shrugged it off

We started walking to class and just like yesterday I tossed notes to her and she completely ignored them giving me the occasional 'will you shut up, stop bothering me, and pay attention' look. But I kept trying if only to kill time by annoying her, and before long it was lunch time, I followed momoko to that tree she and her friends always sit under and sat next to her.

She was talking to miyako about that Taka dude again, I glanced at boomer who was frowning and eating his lunch in silence but I could tell he was listening. Suddenly momoko's phone rang she looked at the caller I.D and her face immediately lit up

"It's Kuriko!" she said excitedly

Kaoru stopped fighting with butch and ran over to sit next to momoko, they both looked over her shoulder at the number and momoko immediately answered it

"Hello Kuriko"

"Yea its momo, how have you been doing?"

"That's great! How's everything there?"

"So everyone's okay, uh-huh uh-huh"

We all sat silently watching momoko talk into the phone until butch broke the silence

"So um who's kuriko?" he asked in an uninterested tone with his hands crossed in front of his chest

"She's momoko's little sister" miyako said not taking her eyes off momoko

"I didn't even know she had a sister" I said

I looked at momoko she looked really happy, happier than I'd ever seen her I glanced at miyako and kaoru who had their eyes fixed on momoko, miyako looked worried while kaoru had an unreadable expression on her face.

"So anyway Kuriko I-"

Momoko suddenly stopped mid sentence and her smile faded, I could hear a loud voice on the other end of the phone it sounded like it was yelling but I couldn't make out the words, kaoru and miyako got an anxious look on their face and momoko's lip started trembling, she looked like she was about to start crying I could see the tears filling up her eyes

"Momoko?" I said but I don't think she heard me because she suddenly stood up tears running down her face and threw her phone on the ground then she took off running, kaoru jumped up

"What the hell did that bastard say to her this time!" she yelled as she took off after momoko

Miyako picked up momoko's phone "wait up kaoru!" she started running after her

I quickly got up and ran after them with butch and boomer right behind me

"Wait miyako kaoru what's going on?" I yelled

I caught up to miyako and managed to get her to stop

"Miyako what's going on?" I demanded

She was breathing hard and it started to rain

"Momoko's…..dad" she said in between breaths

"What about her dad?" I asked

"We'll explain later just hurry" she said as she started running again

We followed her to the girl's bathroom where soft crying could be heard coming from inside I could also hear kaoru's voice but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Before miyako could enter the bathroom kaoru came out, she had a sad expression on her face that meant momoko was still upset.

"Well…what did he say to her this time is she okay?" miyako asked with a worried expression on her face

Kaoru's expression turned angry and she clenched her fists

"That goddamn bastard I wish I could punch his lights out!"

She managed to calm down enough to whisper something into miyako's ear, miyako gasped

"Why that's just cruel how could he say such a thing!" she said her eyes widening in shock

"Can someone fill us in please" Butch said

Miyako and kaoru exchanged looks before kaoru sighed

"Fine but you'll have to come over here" she said leading us away from the bathroom door where momoko's crying was getting louder and louder

"Miyako can you go comfort her?" kaoru asked, miyako nodded and went into the bathroom

Kaoru took a deep breath "Well you already know that kuriko is momoko's little sister well….it's like this…I'll start with the reason momoko was so happy to get a call from her, those two haven't seen each other since their mom died 5 years ago. After their mom's death their dad took kuriko and moved away leaving momoko in an apartment with enough money to fend for herself, he forbid kuriko to see momoko and basically disowned momoko. The only contact she ever has with her dad is when he sends her money every year, but kuriko really loves her older sister so she sends her birthday cards and calls her every once and a while and since kuriko is the only family momoko has she's basically on her own. Whenever her dad hears that kuriko and momoko have had any contact with each other he immediately starts yelling at momoko".

Kaoru clenched her fists so hard they were white and her eye was twitching she was so mad "that damn bastard says things like 'you dirty little mistake don't you dare corrupt my only good child' or 'I moved away to get away from you and you still find a way to bug me don't you'"

"Today…..when she dropped the phone….he had hit an all new low even for a bastard like him!" kaoru was shaking she was so mad and I could see tears filling up her eyes, she wiped them away. "He….that bastard told momoko to die….he told her to die to follow her rotten slut of a mother and leave him and his only daughter alone forever"

My eyes widened and I looked at the bathroom door where momoko's crying had gotten even louder

"That dirty bastard if I ever get my hands on him I'll make him pay!" kaoru yelled

She was crying it wasn't heavy but it was still visible

"Momoko…when I talked to her…..she was actually talking to me about considering it! That bastard that dirty rotten goddamn bastard has one of my very best friends talking about dying!"

My eyes widened and I looked back at the bathroom door, miyako was coming out with momoko and kaoru rushed over to them. Miyako's face was covered in sorrow over her best friend and kaoru had wiped all her tears away and started trying to comfort momoko who had put the hood of her pink sports jacket over her head I could still see momoko's face streaked with tears though.

We followed them down the hall to the principal's office where miyako and kaoru got permission to take momoko home for the day. I watched all of them walk down the street in the rain which had started pouring toward momoko's house, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for her and I was also sure that the rest of the day would be really lonely without momoko around.

**Me: So what do you think? Not bad huh**

**Kaoru: did I have to cry?**

**Me: yes it wouldn't have been as dramatic if you hadn't **

**Kaoru: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Me: please comment and join us for chapter 5 which will be online soon until then thank you for reading 3**


	5. a joke and a kiss?

Buttercups P.O.V

Momoko, miyako, and I all walked to school together like we usually did, momoko was humming while she walked with a cheerful grin on her face, miyako and I glanced at each other with worried expressions on our faces.

After we'd brought momoko home yesterday we had a sleep over at her house to make sure she was okay, it took her a while but she finally calmed down and fell asleep. She always cried whenever she talked to her dad but after she'd cried to the point of dehydration she always got happy and cheerful I guess it just feels good to cry it all out.

She'd woken up early this morning and cooked a huge breakfast for us, which I had happily wolfed down but we couldn't help but still be worried about her, what she said in the bathroom yesterday still haunts me

_FLASHBACK_

_I followed momoko into the bathroom to try to comfort her, she was leaning over the sink crying, I could tell she was trying not to scream I put my hand on her shoulder but she didn't even look up._

_She looked broken I actually wanted to cry just from looking at her "momoko it's okay whatever he said to you isn't true and you shouldn't waste your tears on him" _

_She started crying louder, she couldn't even talk through her ragged breathing 'I've never seen her this upset before' I thought 'she usually always bounces back quickly after a good crying fit but this time she looks like she's falling apart'_

_Without thinking I hugged her and I felt her squeezing me so tightly I could barely breath 'when did she get so strong?' I thought_

"_BC" she whispered in between sniffles_

"_Yea what's wrong Bloss are you okay?"_

_She sunk down to her knees on the floor and she kept hyperventilating so badly that she could barely talk between breaths._

_**(this has actually happened to me and it kinda hurts just to write this it is the worst feeling in the world trust me it sucks but you feel like the biggest weight in the world is off your shoulders it feels awesome like your flying in the clouds)**_

"_Kaoru *sniff* he *sniff* told me *sniff* to *sniff* die!" she cried gripping me tighter_

_My eyes widened and my hands started shaking 'THAT DAMN BASTARD I __**WILL**__ KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I SWEAR I WILL!' I shouted in my head_

_I somehow managed to keep my cool "momoko don't worry that bastards just saying that no one wants you to die" I said_

_She was looking down on the floor still crying and hyperventilating "but if*sniff* I did *sniff*die I *sniff*wouldn't *sniff*have to*sniff* listen *sniff*to him*sniff* anymore,*sniff* I also *sniff*wouldn't *sniff*have to*sniff* be alone*sniff* anymore*sniff* maybe…*sniff*dying wouldn't be so bad"_

_My eyes widened and I dropped down on my knees beside her, I grabbed her shoulders _

"_Momoko don't say things like that you're not alone! You have miyako and me not to mention kuriko hell even the rowdy ruff boys are here with you and what are me and BB gonna do without our leader girl! You can't talk like that when you have all these people here to stand beside you!" _

_I shook her a little "momoko promise me you'll never say anything like that ever again!"_

_She just sat there for a little while before she gave me a small smile_

"_Thanks *sniff* kaoru *sniff* I *sniff* promise"_

_FLASHBACK END_

I glanced at momoko, she looked happy and I could tell it was real happiness I smiled slightly 'apparently she's okay' I thought we met up with the boys in front of the school (which had somehow become a daily even) like usual

"Yo guys" I said waving to them

"Hey girls" they yelled back

Akira walked up to momoko obviously to ask if she was okay, I rolled my eyes they made this too easy

"Hey look at the new couple!" I yelled pointing at momoko and akira

Momoko's face turned red as a tomato and I could swear I say a light pink cross akira's face

Butch was snickering at his brothers embarrassment, "nice" he said as we high fived

"K-kaoru that is so not true we're just friends!" she yelled still bright red

I rolled my eye's "suuuurrrre momoko" I said in a sarcastic tone

She turned and started to walk into the school while Akira just stood there

"At least now we're sure she's okay" miyako said

Butch walked up to Brick and put his arm around his brothers shoulder

"So aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend bro?" he asked with a snicker

Akira got a really pissed off look on his face and whispered something in butches ear, butches eyes widened and his face turned tomato red. He quickly took his arm off bricks shoulder and stepped back a couple feet

"W-what the hell are you talking about no way in hell! You wouldn't!" butch said

Brick had a very evil grin on his face "try me"

I walked up to them "hey what'd you tell him" I asked brick

If this were a normal conversation I wouldn't care but if I could use it to embarrass butch in the future I really wanted to know

Butches face got even redder if that was even possible "don't you **DARE **tell her Akira"

Brick just smirked "I was just gonna say who Takashi has a crush on"

**(Yes butch's alias is Takashi sorry I forgot to mention this sooner in the story but just to clarify Akira: Brick Kiyoshi: Boomer Takashi: Butch**

Takashi quickly covered Akira's mouth but it was too late

"Oh so the bad ass Takashi has a crush on someone! So who's the unlucky girl" I said

Akira managed to get Takashi off him long enough to say

"Actually it's two girls"

Before takashi covered his mouth again

"So you're a two timer huh so who're they?" I asked with a smirk on my face

Takashi put Akira in a headlock "you are soooooo dead for that!" he yelled

"You really think you can take me bro? and now we're even!" Akira yelled back

After about a 10 minute fight the bell rang, I pulled Takashi off Akira and Kiyoshi and miyako held Akira back while I dragged Takashi into the school, we barely made it to our first period in time. But the second we sat down I cracked up

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god that was so funny" I laughed, I could barely breath and my face must've been totally red

Takashi scowled "what's so damn funny?" he asked annoyed

I wiped a tear from my eye "I don't know if it's that you like someone or that you ended up in a fist fight with your bro"

He frowned "you've got a sick sense of humor you know that"

I grinned at him "damn right, but seriously who do you like?"

He looked at me obviously trying to see if I was serious, I actually really wanted to know I don't know why I just….had to know

He sighed and motioned for me to come closer he cupped his hands around my ear and said

"None of your damn business"

He smirked as I glared at him 'well he's back to normal' I thought as I turned to the front of the class

I couldn't concentrate I kept zoning out and staring out the window 'I wonder who he like's? I wonder…..if it's…..me?' I shook my head.

'No way knowing that pervert It's probably a cheerleader or one of those stupid fan girls, that's right….he probably prefers girly girls, I'm just a friend nothing more' I sighed 'I hope it's me…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! He's a ruff I'm a puff there's no way we could ever be together and anyway there's no way I can fall for someone like HIM!'

I groaned and put my head on my desk, it wasn't long before I felt something hit me on the head I sat up to find a note, I glanced at Takashi who smirked at me I glared at him and unfolded the note.

_Hey you okay babe? – Takashi_

I glared at him again and he just shrugged

_Okay first do __**NOT**__call me babe __**EVER**__ and second nothing's wrong so just mind your own damn business! – Your worst nightmare_

I flicked it back and got an immediate reply

_Aww don't be that way tell me what's up or maybe you're thinkin about someone – Takashi_

I felt a light blush cross my cheeks and I glared at him, he had a laid back look on his face and a cocky grin that told me he thought he'd won this round key word there **thought** I got an Idea and quickly grabbed my pencil to write a reply

_Okay you got me I was thinking of this guy who asked me out he's really hot and I've liked him for a while but I'm not sure if I should say yes what do you think – Kaoru_

I tossed him the note and saw the cocky grin he'd been wherein disappear the second he read it in fact I could swear I saw his face turn a shade paler, I had to almost bite my tongue to keep from braking into an uncontrollable fit of laughter his expression was priceless. He quickly scribbled something down and passed the note back

_Hey are you serious? – Takashi_

_Yea he's really cute I wonder if I should get miyako and momoko to help me pick out an outfit cause I think I'm gonna accept his invitation for that club –Kaoru_

_What club? – Takashi_

_Oh he asked me on a date to go to a club with him I wonder if a mini skirt and a tank top would work – Kaoru_

_How old is this dude anyway! - Takashi_

_He's a senior I think I'll accept his invite what'd ya think? – Kaoru_

_Hell no you shouldn't! – Takashi_

I was surprised by his reply usually he'd say something like 'poor guy's gonna get killed' or 'aww I wanted to see you in a skirt kaoru-chan' if I didn't know any better I'd think he was jealous, I shook my head 'no way would Takashi be jealous' I thought, I had just picked up my pencil to write a reply to end the joke but then my belt started beeping

"Excuse me ma'am but I feel like I'm going to be sick I'm going to the nurse's office" I yelled quickly running out of the room before anyone could offer to escort me

I hurried to the roof to meet up with momoko and miyako and we all transformed

"Okay who is it today?" I asked

"Looks like the gang green gang vandalizing the town" momoko said

"Fine then let's go I'm pissed off right now so let's go kick some ass" I said

I flew ahead of momoko and miyako I was really pissed off but I was also eager to get this done as quickly as possible, the gang green gang was spray painting buildings and cars and it seemed as if they'd also destroyed the whole street and robbed all the banks and atm's.

"You guys just don't learn do you?" I said as I landed next to them

"Ah Buttercup-chan long time no see" Ace said

I narrowed my eyes at him, quickly ran forward and gave him an uppercut he'll never forget

"DON'T YOU **EVER **ACT SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME!" I yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious

I took them out one after the other but they kept running around the whole damn town, hiding behind buildings, and using every other possible tactic to keep me from finding them and it was lunch time before we finally rounded all of the little pains in the asses up.

We flew back to school exhausted

"Damn I never thought that'd take so long" I said as we landed and untransformed on the roof

"I know and I think Big Billy almost crushed me when I was trying to catch snake" momoko said out of breath

We walked down to the tree and literally collapsed

"Geez you three look beat" Akira said

We hadn't even noticed that the boys were sitting here

"Yea we are" momoko said

"What've you guys been doing you've been gone since first period there's no way you were at the nurse's office" Kiyoshi said

We all stiffened at this

"W-well the nurse…sent us home to rest for a little while and we felt better so we came back…." Miyako said

I sighed miyako is a terrible liar "miya It's no use hiding it, we skipped class okay" I said as I leaned against the tree with my arms behind my head and my best poker face on

"If that were true then you would've just skipped for the whole day and not come back when the day was half over and you all look tiered whatever you were doing it looks like you were in a hurry to go somewhere or to come back here" Kiyoshi said

'Damn he's smarter than he looks' I thought

"And anyway momoko you'd never skip school so what were you really doing?" Akira asked while leaning closer to momoko, I saw a light blush cross her cheeks

'Crap what would be a good excuse! If they figure out something's up they might start to suspect that we're the ppgz! ...wait a minute why isn't Takashi saying anything he'd usually be teasing me by now'

I glanced at takashi who was staring off into space and not paying attention to the conversation at all, I got up and sat beside him when he didn't notice me I snapped my fingers in front of his face, when he still didn't respond I hit him as hard as I could on the head.

"OWW! What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at me

"Well I tried to get your attention but you were too damn busy daydreaming, what the hell were you thinking of anyway?" I asked

He sighed and looked at his feet

"Hey….you okay?" I asked

He looked back at me and without saying anything he leaned in and kissed me! He frinkin kissed me right on the lips! My eyes widened and I slapped him as hard as I could on the cheek

He looked at me wide eyed obviously surprised that I'd slapped him, I could feel a scarlet red blush spread across my face and without another word I turned and ran like hell in the other direction.

I could hear momoko and miyako behind me but I didn't stop I kept running until I was out of breath, I looked at where I was and found that I was at the park. I sat down on a park bench and caught my breath for a second trying to find out what just happened.

'Okay Takashi seemed depressed so I asked him what was wrong and he…kissed me then I ran away'

I groaned and put my head In my hands 'now he probably hates me dammit' I sighed and sat on that bench for what seemed like hours trying to grasp the events that had happened today, I eventually got tired of sitting there and started to head home it was getting dark out and I didn't want to run into any weirdo's on my way home.

And although it was faster I didn't feel like flying either so I just trudged along the dark streets with my hands in my coat pockets, it was early fall so it was cold out but not that cold. I could faintly see my breath though, 'uhh what a weird day I find out Takashi has a crush on someone, he kisses me and I sit in a park for hours on end letting this sink in yea I'm gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow' I sighed.

'Welcome to hell population: me' I thought as I finally reached my apartment, I opened the door

"I'm home" I shouted as I kicked my shoes off and hung my coat on the coat rack

"Hey sis what's up?" my little bro Shou asked

I just yawned "nothing, hey mom I think I'm gonna skip dinner I'm really tired" I yelled

I didn't wait for a reply I just hurried to my room and shut the door, I collapsed on my bed and stuck my earbuds in, I just lied there listening to my music and staring at the ceiling while replaying the day's events in my head until I fell asleep.

**Me: sorry if this is a short chapter but I promise this cliff hanger will be cleared up next chapter plz comment and give me any suggestions you might have and just so you know the real drama is yet to come so keep reading for major relationships, shocking exposures, dramatic events, and much much more in my ppgz love story saga thx for reading and I look forward to your comments**


	6. girls battle the boys

Bubbles P.O.V

I had woken up early this morning and I had decided to go over to kaoru's house to see how she was doing, I hadn't seen her since yesterday when Takashi kissed her. That really surprised me and kaoru looked really upset 'I hope she's okay' I thought as I knocked on her apartment door.

Her mom answered "oh hi miyako you're here to see kaoru I assume please come in" she said opening the door wider so that I could enter.

I bowed my head and walked in, I went straight to kaoru's door

"Um…kaoru-chan may I come in?" I asked

There was no reply for the first couple of minutes but finally the door opened, I walked in and found momoko and kaoru sitting on the floor arguing.

"Come on kaoru it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was why'd he do that anyway he already has a girl he likes he's such a pervert!"

"Well what if the girl he like's is you?" I said as I sat down beside them

They both turned to stare at me and I noticed kaoru's face had a light layer of pink covering her cheeks

"N-no way we're just friends besides….. he's a ruff there's no way I could go out with him anyway" she looked down at the floor, she almost looked….disappointed that she couldn't go out with him.

"Well….they haven't done anything wrong since they came back so….it's not like you can't go out with him" I said

She looked up at me with a blank look on her face

"Why would I wanna go out with that jerk anyway he's such a pervert!" she yelled while her cheeks burnt bright red

Momoko laughed "you sooooo like him kaoru" she said in a teasing tone

Kaoru's face got even redder "N-no I d-don't and anyway what about you? You seem to be getting really friendly with brick!"

Momoko blushed scarlet red "W-what…. we're just friends and don't try to turn this on me we're talking about you and butch right now!"

I listened to them arguing back and forth for about 10 minutes before I got sick of it and intervened

"Come on guys does it really matter? I mean kaoru…..it's not I big deal is it butch kissed you and you slapped him so aren't you even?" I asked while trying to get in between my two fighting best friends

"Damn straight it matters! That perverted jerk stole my first kiss!" she yelled

I sighed "were you saving it for someone?"

She paused "well…..n-no but…..still"

"Well then it doesn't matter if you wanna be friends then just tell him if you wanna be more then come out and tell him how you feel" momoko said

We both stared at her wide eyed, it was the first time she'd ever given any useful romantic advice to anyone

"W-what I was just stating a fact" she said

"Well…..I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later…" kaoru mumbled more to herself than us

"Okay kaoru I have a great idea for how you can resolve this" I said

They both looked at me clearly interested in what I had to say

"Well what if we arranged a meeting with you and Takashi so that you could apologize to him and he could explain why he kissed you" I suggested

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at me with a suspicious expression on her face

"It sounds more like your trying to set me up on a date" she stated flatly

'Oops she figured it out'

I cleared my throat "well it wouldn't kill you to maybe…..dress up a little bit-"

"WHAT! OH NO WAY IN HELL NOT A CHANCE IN HELL WILL I EVER DO THAT!" she yelled

Momoko sighed "look do you have a crush on him or don't you?"

She blushed bright red "W-well…..I…..uhh"

"If you do then you should just come out and tell him I mean he kissed you so…..doesn't that mean he has at least some feelings for you?" momoko continued

Kaoru stared at momoko wide eyed and red faced "well…I…um I godda go somewhere!" she said while standing up and rushing to the door

"Kaoru"

Kaoru stopped at the door without turning around

"Good luck "momoko said

Kaoru nodded and quickly left leaving momoko and I alone in her room, it took a couple minutes but momoko finally stood up and started to the door

"W-wait momoko-chan what about kaoru-chan?" I asked

"She'll be okay she's the strongest out of the three of us, sorry miyako-chan but I have to go I kinda gotta be somewhere right now I'll see you later bye" without another word she left

I left soon after and ended up taking a walk 'what's going on with them anyway I just don't know anymore' I sighed and kicked a rock into a nearby patch of grass

'Well….I got the rest of the day to myself so what should I do?' I thought, I kept walking not really knowing where I was going and wondering what to do for the rest of the day

"I know I'll go visit Taka-chan" I said suddenly more cheerful

I skipped to the hospital, through the sliding glass doors, and up to the receptionist's desk

"Excuse me I'm here to visit Takaaki"

The receptionist nodded "welcome miyako I haven't seen you in a while"

"Sorry I've been a little busy lately"

"Well you know where to go" she said simply before returning to her work

I waved a quick goodbye to her and hurried to the elevator, there were several people crowding in the small space of the elevator but I somehow managed to fit. When I got off I immediately rushed to Taka-chans room, I had started to open the door when I noticed someone was already there visiting him and quickly pulled out of the room.

The door was still cracked open so I peeked in to see who was visiting him, it was a girl with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes, she was wherein gray skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket with yellow converse, I could also see a yellow t-shirt peeking out from under her jacket. 'What's Taka-chan talking to her about?' I wondered as I started listening to their conversation

"Takaaki are you feeling any better today?" the girl asked

"Yes I'm feeling much better lately but…Meliney I…wanted to ask you something" he said while blushing

"Yes what is it Takaaki?"

"Well…..I um…..was wondering….after I get better…would you….maybe wanna…..go out with me sometime?" he asked, his face was tomato red

My eyes widened and tears prickled at the corners threatening to spill over but I somehow managed to keep my cool long enough to hear her reply.

She was also blushing a deep scarlet red "W-well Takaaki…of course I would love to go out with you" she said

He took her hand "I love you Meliney"

"I love you too"

I saw them start to lean into a kiss but I'd seen all I could take I tore my eyes away from the door and ran down the hall with tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to wait for the elevator I was too upset all I wanted to do was get as far away from there as I could so I just kept running, past the reception desk, out the shiny glass doors of the hospital, and into the street.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care all I knew was I had to keep going, I kept running until I was out of breath, I had to lean on a tree to keep from collapsing.

I slid down the tree still out of breath and crying, I curled up into a ball with my arms around my knees and my back against the tree. I sat there for a while before I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and found Kiyoshi staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

"K-kiyoshi-kun"

"Miyako what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside me

"Kiyoshi-kun!" I hugged him and started sobbing into his shirt, I felt him put his arms around me

"Its okay miyako I'm right here, I'll listen to whatever's bothering you"

I looked up into his eyes, and felt a light blush creep across my face 'k-kiyoshi-kun is so kind he just embraces me without even knowing why I'm so upset and his voice…..it's so gentle….is kiyoshi really boomer?' I thought

I felt him wipe my tears away "are you okay now?"

I blushed deeper and nodded "y-yes I'm fine n-now"

Then I noticed we were still hugging "um….k-k-kiyoshi-kun….um"

"What is it miyako-chan?"

"W-well um….can I….g-g-get up now please"

He noticed he we were still hugging and he quickly let me go "s-sorry about that" he said with a light pink blush covering his cheeks

"N-no you don't need to be sorry"

We sat there for a couple minutes in silence, I kept glancing at him 'he's really cute…I never really noticed how handsome he is…..' I thought 'is he really boomer? I never knew that he was so nice before….well I'm glad that the ruff's are good now….if they weren't then we couldn't be friends…or maybe we could be more…' I quickly shook my head

'W-what am I thinking why would he ever wanna go out with me…I mean it's not like he doesn't have a lot of other fan girls chasing after him…..and a lot of them are prettier than me…'

"So miyako what were you so upset about earlier?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to kiyoshi, I blinked a couple of times surprised he actually wanted to know

"You….really don't mind listening?"

"Of course not and if It'll help you by talking about it then I'm happy to listen"

I tried to read his expression to see if he was serious but I couldn't figure out if he was, he had an unreadable look on his face like he was serious but happy at the same time.

I sighed and told him about the whole incident, explaining every detail as best I could without breaking into tears again and the whole time he listened quietly with an emotionless expression on his face

"I…..guess I…just lost it" I said pulling my knees closer to my chest

He was nodding his head thoughtfully taking my story in, I sighed and moved into an upright position facing him.

"Um…kiyoshi"

He looked up from his trance, he'd obviously been deep in thought but I pretended I didn't notice

"Kiyoshi thanks….for listening" I said feeling my cheeks warm as I looked down at my knees

He seemed surprised that I thanked him "no problem I just can't stand to see you cry miyako-chan"

I felt my cheeks turn fiery red "th-thanks again kiyoshi I really owe you one"

I stood up "sorry but I've gotta go, I'll see you on Monday though"

He stood up next to me "um okay I guess I'll see you on Monday then" he said, he sounded almost…disappointed

I smiled and stared walking away, I could still feel a blush on my face

"Oh wait I forgot, hey kiyoshi hold on a second!" I yelled running back over to him

He'd already started to walk away but stopped and turned around when I came running back

"What is it miyako?" he asked

My cheeks must have been red as a tomato because it felt like they were on fire, I looked down at my feet I felt really nervous and I couldn't stop twiddling my thumbs

"W-well I just wanted to thank you again" I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran a few feet away before turning and waving a goodbye. Then I ran down the street and out of sight

Kiyoshi's P.O.V

I stood there in shock trying to figure out what just happened, I felt myself blush as I it all sunk in, I touched my cheek where miyako had kissed me. Miyako had….kissed….me, a grin spread across my face 'I can't believe miyako kissed me I might actually have a chance with her after all'

I walked back home, me and my bro's still lived in mojo's place but we'd fixed it up so that it didn't look as crappy as it used to, now we each had our own rooms and mojo had his lab other than the occasional explosion and the daily fighting between my bro's it was a quiet enough home.

I walked through the front door still dazed form that kiss and sat down on the couch next to butch

"Hey boomer what's with the stupid grin?" butch asked giving me his signature smirk

I snapped out of my daze "none of your business"

He narrowed his eyes at me "something's wrong with you, you seem way to happy so what happened on your walk boomer?" he asked still eyeing me suspiciously

I gave him a bored look "well if all your gonna do is interrogate me then I mine as well go to bed"

I stood up to go I wasn't really in the mood to listen to him tonight

"Hold on boomer we still gotta talk about our revenge"

Both butch and I turned to see brick standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face he walked over and sat on the chair in the corner of the room diagonal to the couch.

I sighed and sat down next to butch on the couch "what revenge?" I asked

Brick rolled his eyes "don't be so stupid boomer, our revenge on the power puffs remember"

I raised an eyebrow "well you guys haven't talked about it in such a long time I'd assumed you'd forgotten"

"Well we haven't and I for one can't rest until we beat those sissies into a coma" brick said in a dark evil voice

I thought back to when the puffs beat us just remembering made me sick but it didn't make my blood boil like it did brick and butch.

"So what's the plan brick?" butch asked in an excited voice "I wanna say hi to my old friend buttercup as soon as possible"

"Well that's simple we just wreck the town a little then when the puff's come we pay them back for defeating us 2 years ago" brick replied

I smirked I was actually happy at this news I had wanted to make bubbles pay for a while now and I was finally gonna get my chance that's the whole reason we came back to new Townsville to beat those puffs until we were satisfied.

"So when're we gonna start?" I asked

Brick glanced at his watch "well it's only 1:12 so why not now?" he grinned evilly

We all nodded and left to go destroy the town and our old enemies the Powerpuff girls Z, we flew through the city destroying buildings, flipping cars over, shooting down planes, and destroying anything we could lay our hands on.

'This is so fun' I thought 'and it'll be even better when those damn puff's get here' I smirked as me and my bro's continued destroying the city.

Blossoms P.O.V

We got a distress call and flew into the city only to find the rowdy ruff's destroying everything in sight, I was shocked I had thought that they'd turned good. I glanced at bubbles and buttercup they looked just as shocked as I was

"Girls we can't hold back" I said

They both glanced at me and slowly nodded their heads as they turned to face our opponents

"Hey boys long time no see where ya been hiding?" I yelled with a calm clear voice

Brick turned to me and smirked an evil disgusting smirk that is much different from the playful smirk he usually gives me, I flinched at the coldness of his stare but retained my composure.

"Hey blossy long time no see looking good" he said as his eyes roamed up and down my body undressing me with his eyes

I narrowed my eyes at him "you're disgusting as usual brick"

He just smirked at my comeback and narrowed his eyes "well that's not very nice blossy I thought you'd be glad to see us after 2 years"

I rolled my eyes "yea right brick who'd ever be glad to see you?"

He just glared at me and before I could even move he ran forward and punched me in the stomach, I was thrown backwards and flew through three buildings, I wiped some blood out of the corner of my mouth 'I didn't even see him move they're much stronger than they were before' I thought as I stood up

"Blossom are you okay?" bubbles shouted as she started to fly down to help me only to be blocked by boomer

"Don't forget about me bubbly" boomer said as he roundhouse kicked her into a building

"Bubbles!" I yelled as I flew up to attack boomer but brick blocked my attack

"You're fightin me leader girl"

He grabbed my arm and threw me into a building I hit it head on and went straight through the glass windows landing in someone's office I had gotten a couple shards of glass stuck in my arm and It hurt like hell but with a grunt of pain I managed to pull them out.

Brick flew through the hole in the glass and sent a barrage of punches and kicks at me which I barely blocked I quickly grabbed a file cabinet and threw it at him it went him flying through the glass window but he caught himself in midair and stood facing me in a fighting position.

I was breathing heavily and holding my bloody left arm and he hadn't even broken a sweat I glanced at buttercup and bubbles,

Bubbles was facing boomer and it was obvious she had some pretty severe injuries, she had bruises and cuts all over her body and she looked like her leg was injured because she wasn't moving as fast as she usually did and she was putting more weight on her right leg than her left, she also had a huge gash on her side I'm surprised she's still conscious.

While buttercup was battered and bloodied and she flinched every time she used her right arm which probably meant it was broken, she had a large cut on her cheek and several more covering her legs she was in pretty bad shape too.

I turned back to face brick who was glaring at me waiting for someone to make the first move, I knew he wanted me to attack and it was probably some kind of trick but I took the bait anyway I flew as fast as I could straight at him and he flew at me

It was a game of chicken and just as we were about to collide I moved to the side and grabbed his arm using my super strength I sent him spiraling into the street below, he crashed kicking up a huge dust cloud and hiding him from view.

I floated above the cloud waiting to see if I'd gotten him, I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away and shook my head 'no, no tears you shouldn't cry for him you knew you guys couldn't be friends the moment you found out they were the rowdy ruff boys'

The dust began to settle and revealed brick laying in a huge crater smirking at me he stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, I was actually happy he was okay happy and sad because I'd still have to fight him

"Not bad but you'll need to do a lot better than that pinky"

He began to form an energy ball in his hand, my eyes widened and before I could even react I felt it hit me in the stomach I coughed up some blood as I was thrown high in the air and unable to move I was helpless as brick began to pound me with relentless punches and kicks until I was thrown to the hard concrete below.

After the dust settled I saw brick standing over me with an evil look on his face and he slowly bent down and took a fistful of my shirt lifting me to a half standing position I turned to look at bubbles and buttercup who were in similar situations all three of us were completely at their mersey.

Boomer was the first to make a move he punched bubbles hard in the stomach I heard her cry in pain and fall to the ground unconscious, boomer stood over her with a victorious smirk on his face.

"BUBBLES!" buttercup and I both yelled

Then bubbles was circled by a blue sphere of light and she transformed back into miyako, boomer went a deadly pale and I looked back at brick to see a similar look on his face, I quickly squirmed out of his grip and ran over to miyako I knelt down beside her with tears in my eyes.

"Miyako! Miyako!" I yelled

Buttercup soon joined me and we quickly grabbed her arms and slung them over our shoulders, we then used the last of our remaining strength to fly away as fast as we could from the dumbfounded boys.

We flew to my apartment and entered through the back door it was dark by then and I doubted anyone would see us flying in on the 7th floor so we decided to take the risk

**(Sorry forgot to mention that both momoko and kaoru live in apartments on the 7****th**** floor they're next door neighbors)**

We gently put miyako on the couch and collapsed on two chairs we were too tired to untransform so we just sat there for a couple minutes catching our breaths

"So what now?" buttercup asked after several minutes of silence

"Well I'll start treating miyako's wounds and I think you should call your parents and miyako's grandmother and tell them you guys are sleeping over for a couple days"

She nodded "but why a couple days?"

"Because I don't think all our injuries will be healed in only one day"

She nodded again and went to call their families while I went to the broom closet where I kept a huge stock of medical supplies for emergencies like this, I had started cleaning miyako's wounds when kaoru came back.

"They said it was okay"

I nodded "kaoru lets not tell the professor about this"

She nodded "yea I agree….but why'd they just suddenly attack us I thought they'd turned good"

"I don't know maybe this was their plan all along….maybe they knew we were the ppgz and got close to us to get us to let our guard down"

She sighed and looked at miyako "well one thing's for sure….there's no way we can forgive them for this"

I nodded and felt my eyes watering but I quickly wiped them away

"Dammit why'd they have to come to our school? Why'd they have to become friends with us? Why us? What the hell did we ever do to them!" kaoru yelled banging her fist on the wall

"I don't know but I wanna make them pay for this" I said

I could feel my hands shaking and I forced myself to calm down so that I could bandage miyako properly

"Kaoru go take a shower and change into some clean cloths then I'll treat your wounds"

She nodded and started toward the bathroom

"Oh and kaoru please don't pound on the wall I don't want to spend the weekend fixing a hole in the wall"

She laughed "sure thing leader girl"

I finished dressing bubbles wounds which had already begun to heal, I had enough power to heal cuts and bruises but I'll have to wait until my energy is restored before I can heal things like broken bones

**(Their powers are closer to the American ppg's)**

I sighed and walked out onto the back porch to look up at the stars, I winced as I stood up because I had twisted my ankle during the battle with brick and I needed to save my energy for healing kaoru so I couldn't really do anything about it.

'That was ridiculous I mean I knew they'd be stronger than before but they completely annilated us and we barely scratched them when'd they get so strong?' I thought as I began to analyze the battle trying to find the smallest weakness or anything we could use to beat them but I couldn't find anything they seemed invincible.

I sighed 'I don't understand any of this and the strangest part is that they just let us go they didn't even try to attack us after bubbles untransformed' I walked back inside and found that kaoru had finished her shower and was waiting for me to dress her wounds.

After I finished with kaoru I took a shower and dressed my own wounds, it took us a while to fall asleep either from the adrenalin rush or just fear it took us until at least 1:00 in the morning to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

Bricks P.O.V

We flew home in a depressing silence but it was clear to all of us what we were all thinking about I could still remember the looks on the girls faces when they flew away

_FLASHBACK_

_There was a flash of blue light and bubbles transformed into miyako, boomer turned ghostly pale as he watched her lying unconscious on the ground covered in blood. I looked back at blossom who was in momentary shock that her friend was so badly injured but she quickly recovered her senses she tore out of my grip and ran to miyako _

"_Miyako! Miyako!" she yelled _

_Buttercup ran to them and knelt beside blossom which looked extremely difficult with her injuries, they both took miyako's arms and put them over their shoulders and started to fly away as fast as they could. After they were out of site we stood in the street for several minutes without moving before we finally decided to head home._

_FLASHBACK END_

We walked into our house and immediately went up to our rooms, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before it finally sunk in 'blossom…..the girl I have hated for 2 years…the girl I have wanted to beat to a bloody pulp for 2 years…is momoko' I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth 'why? Why does momoko have to be blossom? The girl I hate is also the girl I…..' I felt so guilty 'I hurt momoko, I hurt momoko, I hurt momoko' it kept repeating in my head over and over again like it was torturing me I had a feeling I wouldn't sleep well tonight.

**Me: so what do you think? Well I would love to hear your comments and plz continue reading cause if I have a say in it the story will get even better thx for reading**


	7. the cold shoulder

Buttercup P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a yawn and slowly looked around trying to remember where I was, the walls were painted hot pink, there was a pink and white rug in the living room covering the wood floor, a huge flat screen TV hung from the wall in the living room along with the wooden video cabinet underneath it packed full of DVD's, the couch was a light pink color while there were three love seats one red, one green, and one blue. The hallway leading to the front door was in to the far right along with the kitchen and the bathroom while the three bedrooms were visible behind the couch and to the far left was the small deck overlooking the city with roses growing all over the place and a small table and chairs for outdoor dining.

**(This was all left when momoko's dad abandoned her, her family is actually rich and in case you're wondering about the pink momoko's mom did all the decorating and the green and blue chairs were bought by momoko for miyako and kaoru because they sleep over a lot she saved up a some money from her part-time job to buy them)**

'Yep definitely in momoko's house' I thought as I sat up I glanced at miyako who was still sleeping on the couch and at the red love seat that momoko had been sleeping on which was empty. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to get something to eat

The kitchen was painted red with wooden cabinets, the fridge and all the appliances were black and the counter tops were all made of granite. There was a small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, I walked across the tiled floor to find a note and some pancakes laid out on the table, I picked up the note and began to read it

_Dear kaoru and miyako,_

_I've gone to the store to get some groceries and more medical equipment I've laid out breakfast for you and if it gets cold just use the microwave to heat it up. Please don't leave the apartment until I get back I'm going to heal both of you as well as I can when I return I'll be back soon._

_Love, Momoko_

I sighed and started to eat the pancakes I could hear the washing machine and dryer running which could only mean momoko had started to wash our dirty cloths, after I finished my breakfast I walked up to the three bedrooms and went into the one labeled Kaoru in bold green letters.

The room was painted light green with a small desk in the corner by the window, a queen sized bed neatly made with dark green sheets, and a wooden dresser that matched the bed and desk. There was also a TV sitting on top of the dresser, a walk in closet, and a small bathroom. The bathroom was very small the walls, shower curtain, and rug were all green and the walk in closet was full of spare cloths I use whenever we have to stay over at momoko's for a sleep over.

I pulled out some baggy jeans and a green t-shirt, brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush I keep in the bathroom and exit the room. I've always loved to stay over at momoko's house it's like my home away from home, she has it set up so that we have our own rooms and plenty of cloths for whenever we come over here. She always has stuff like this set up almost like she expects us to get into situations like this she gave miyako a room just like mine except its blue instead of green but because she actually lives here her room is a little better.

Her room has the same bed, dresser, desk, and closet except the walls are pink, the sheets are red, and the desk has school books and paper neatly stacked on it. She also has a huge bookshelf stacked with books and a red chair in the corner next to the bookshelf. Her bathroom doesn't have a small shower it's more like a huge bathtub that can be used as a shower, of course with a red shower curtain and red rug, her room is always really neat the same as the rest of her house.

She's kinda a neat freak and a little too over prepared but she's the brains of the group and she is always prepared for every possible situation hell just looking at her house could tell you that. The place is spotless seriously it looks like its frinkin sparkling! I find it hard to believe that the only person living here is a 15 year old girl.

I walked into the living room and turned on the TV I sat down on the green love seat and started flipping channels, I hadn't been there long before I heard gentle crying I put the TV on mute and looked over at miyako.

She was sobbing into the blanket that was covering her and she looked devastated, I walked over to the couch and knelt down next to her

"Miyako what's wrong?" I asked

"I-I can't believe…..they…..they attacked us" she sobbed

I felt my expression change from concern to anger

"They're not worth tears miyako"

"I know…..but…but still…maybe it was a mistake maybe they didn't mean it"

I shook my head "I'm sorry miyako but they're our enemies we knew that from the start"

She sobbed louder, I put my hand on her shoulder and her sobbing was reduced to sniffles I handed her some tissues and she wiped the tears from her face.

"You feel better"

She nodded and I smiled at her

"Good now momoko's out right now but she left some pancakes you want some?"

She nodded again and a happy smile spread across her face, I went into the kitchen and brought out the second plate of pancakes which she ate in no time she was obviously hungry. We sat down to watch some TV and I glanced at the clock 11:47 A.M 'I wonder how momoko's doing?'

Blossom P.O.V

I walked through the isles picking everything I needed I glanced at my watch 11:47 A.M 'kaoru and miyako must be awake by now I should hurry' I thought. I walked to the next isle to get some medical supplies 'okay bandages, antiseptic, pain killers, hydrogen peroxide, etc, etc' I was so focused on picking out the right supplies that I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was go-"I stopped short and my eyes widened when I realized who I'd bumped into

"Br-Akira" I said quickly

He was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face and I suddenly remembered yesterday and my surprise quickly changed to anger and sadness. I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly started to maneuver my cart around him but he caught my arm.

"Let me go!" I demanded turning around to face him

"No not until you talk to me"

I shook his hand off and started walking away but he stood in front of my cart

"I don't have anything to say to you! Now move!"

"No just tell me are you really…..blossom?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked around quickly to make sure no one was in earshot

"Yea so what of it are you gonna attack me at home now?"

He looked surprised

"You know that I'm-"

I cut him off "of course we knew the moment we saw you but we stupidly thought we could be friends with you because you weren't causing any trouble now I know we were wrong"

I tried to go around him again but he just blocked me

"Will you just listen to us?"

"No we won't now move"

"No"

"Move"

"No"

"Move!"

"No!"

I turned my cart around and started walking the other way but I could hear him following me I started walking faster but the sharp pain in my side made me stop my hand went to my side and when I lifted my hand back up it was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I quickly pulled my jacket closer to my side to cover it

"At least let us apologize"

"Apologize, Apologize!" I swung around to face him

"We are way past apologizing! Miyako is covered in cuts, bruises, and scars because of you and your brothers same with kaoru and I have no desire to make up with you three miyako might forgive you but I never will I don't want to see you ever again you were beating us to death without any mercy at all! Miyako was so close to death by the time I got her treated, if she'd lost anymore blood she would definitely have died! I was close to passing out from blood loss when we finally got home! And….and" I stopped not wanting to show weakness by saying we were up half the night scared to death that they were gonna come and finish the job.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and I doubled over clutching my stomach with one arm and covering my mouth with the other, I started coughing violently, it hurt like hell and it felt like I was going to throw up

"Hey! Momoko are you okay?"

He put his hands on my shoulders trying to steady me but I quickly stepped away from him, I stopped coughing and I could taste iron in my mouth, I felt myself turn pale as I looked at my hand which was covered in blood. Brick looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened

"Momoko you need to go to a doctor!"

He gently grabbed my arm and started trying to lead me away but I pulled out of his grip and turned around

"Just…..just stay away from me Brick"

I walked away and after paying for all the groceries returned to my apartment I walked in to find miyako and kaoru watching TV, kaoru looked up

"Yo what's up leader girl"

I smiled "nothing now guys let me heal your wounds after I put the groceries away"

I walked into the kitchen with my loads of groceries and started putting them away, It wasn't long before my vision started to get blurry and a tear fell on one of the grocery bags I touched my cheek and found that it was wet.

'Why am I…..crying?' I thought as I felt the tears start to pour from my eyes

I continued putting everything away as I sobbed silently in the kitchen and after wiping the tears away and washing my face I took some bandages and antiseptic into the living room.

"Okay miyako I'll treat you first"

She kicked her blanket off and with a grunt of pain sat up

"Okay I'll start with your leg"

She held out her left leg and I started using my powers to heal it

"Listen you two I can heal your broken bones easily but I can only stop the bleeding on your major injuries if you do any major exercise or put any strain on your wounds they could reopen so you need to be careful"

They both nodded, it took me three hours to heal miyako and two more to heal kaoru, it was 5:35 p.m and I hadn't even treated myself yet.

I sat down for a short rest before I used my remaining energy to heal myself, I was breathing heavily and I could feel my wounds screaming in agony at the stress I had put on them today. I sighed and started healing myself, I had taken a lot of medical classes to improve my scientific understanding of the human body and because I thought it would be useful one day I had obviously been right.

I finally finished healing myself and collapsed on the red love seat still breathing heavily

"Um….momoko-chan thank you I feel much better now"

I looked at miyako with a smile "no problem I didn't learn this stuff for nothing I guess"

"Yea you really do a good job feels just like new" kaoru said while flexing her right arm

"Thanks BC"

I got up and walked to my room, I took a shower and put on some clean cloths throwing the blood soaked shirt and jacket into the laundry hamper and heading back to the living room.

I found that miyako and kaoru had put a DVD in I laid down on the read love seat and covered myself with a red blanket from the closet to watch it with them. The movie had barely gotten started before I felt sleep overtaking me I yawned and allowed my eyes to close sending me into a deep blissful sleep.

Brick P.O.V

I stood there watching momoko walk away I wanted to tell her I was sorry to tell her it was a mistake but I knew she wasn't gonna listen to me so I just let her go. I sighed and started walking back home I had my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and the hood up I was pissed off 'momoko hates me' I thought bitterly as I walked up to my front porch and practically kicked the door down.

Both boomer and butch turned to stare at me as I walked in grabbed a soda from the kitchen and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"What's up with you?" boomer asked

I sat there with my eyes closed for a few seconds before I told them what happened I noticed boomer turn deadly pale at the mention of miyako almost bleeding to death and butch winced at the mention of kaoru's cuts and bruises after I'd told them the whole story we sat in silence for several minutes.

"So….they're doing okay" butch said at last

I snorted "hardly momoko coughed up some blood in the middle of a super market just from yelling at me and she's the least injured out of the three"

Butch ran his fingers through his hair as an exasperated sigh escaped his mouth

"Just trying to think positively" he mumbled

Another few minutes of silence before boomer suddenly shot up from his seat on the couch

"Damn it all I can't take this!" he yelled as he started toward the door

"Wait where are you going bro?" I asked getting up to go after him

"I'm gonna go apologize to miyako-chan" he replied

I raised an eyebrow and looked at butch who just shrugged I quickly hurried after my little brother

"Wait do you even know where she lives?"

"I can look in a phone book I don't care as long as I can apologize"

"And what if she doesn't want to see you"

He stopped dead in his tracks "I know…..but I still…godda try"

I sighed "okay I'll help you"

He turned around and gave me a questioning look

"What're bro's for?" I said

He smiled and nodded

"Hey butch let's go on a little field trip" I yelled back at butch

"Sure I'm game"

We all nodded and went to the nearest phone booth to look up miyako's address, when we found it we went to her house which was a frinkin huge mansion! And rang the bell some old lady answered

"Yes can I help you boys?"

"Well is miyako here?" boomer asked politely

"Oh are you miyako's friends?"

Boomer nodded "yes you could say that"

"Well if you're looking for miyako she's not here she's having a sleep over at momoko's house"

Boomer bowed politely at the old woman "thank you very much ma'am"

She nodded "any time boys"

She closed the door leaving us I the street

"So what now?" butch asked in an annoyed tone

"We go to momoko's house" boomer replied simply

I nodded thoughtfully "mine as well I wanna apologize to momoko anyway"

Butch sighed "this is such a drag"

We ignored him and went to look up momoko's address after we got it we immediately flew to the apartment complex we were about to land when I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey guys wait a minute I got a better idea" I said

They both turned to look at me with questioning looks on their faces

"How about we just fly up there" I suggested pointing toward the 7th floor

They both shrugged and followed me up to the top floor it wasn't very hard to find the right balcony we just kept looking through windows until we found them they were watching TV in the living room and they looked like they were asleep. We landed on the balcony and started to pick the lock on the sliding glass doors which was easy enough we all stepped quietly into the house and started toward our counterparts.

I walked over to momoko who was asleep on the red love seat with a red blanket half covering her she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her, her long red hair was tied back into a low pony tail and her beautiful pink eyes were closed in sleeping bliss. I reached out at gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand I could hear her gentle breathing and I wanted so badly to kiss her but I knew I couldn't.

I looked over at boomer who was staring at miyako with a loving expression on his face as he brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face. I glanced at butch who was looking at kaoru through lowered lids I could tell that both of them like me wanted so badly to kiss them but we all held back, because we could wake them up.

I looked back at momoko when I heard a shrill moan and found her eyes slowly opening, when she saw me her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on butch and boomer her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to scream her head off at me but then she suddenly stopped.

She got up and walked over to boomer and butch pulling them away from miyako and kaoru and then started shaking kaoru.

"Huh is it morning already?" kaoru asked as she rubbed her eyes

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw us her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to yell at us but before she could momoko clamped her hand over kaoru's mouth. Kaoru gave her a 'what the hell?' look before momoko jerked her head in miyako's direction, kaoru's eyes seemed to light up with understanding and she nodded.

Momoko removed her hand and both girls narrowed their eyes on us they swiftly walked forward and grabbed us by our shirts, momoko had me and boomer while kaoru had butch and they dragged us to the front door and pushed us out closing the door behind them.

They stood with their backs against the door glaring daggers at us

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" kaoru yelled in our faces

"Nice to see you too kaoru" butch said

"What do you guys want?" momoko asked still glaring at us

"We came to apologize" boomer said

Momoko's eyes widened and pure fury filled her expression

"I thought I told your dumbass leader over here that we are way past apologizing!" she yelled

Kaoru gave her a questioning look and momoko quickly whispered something in her ear

"So that's why when you came out of the kitchen…" she trailed off

Momoko looked at the ground bitterly and nodded

"What happened in the kitchen?" I asked

She looked up at me with angry eyes

"None of your damn business"

I flinched at the coldness in her voice

"Why didn't you wake miyako-chan up?" boomer asked

Kaoru glared darkly at him "don't you **dare** act so familiar toward her damn it"

"Why did you drag us out here?" butch asked

"To warn you to stay the hell away from us!" kaoru said

Butch scoffed "what makes you think you can stop us?" he asked with a smirk

Kaoru glared at him and stepped closer grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" she hissed as she dropped him

Butch was gasping for breath and his eyes were wide with shock

"But…..you weren't that strong before" butch choked out between breathes

Kaoru and momoko both sighed and bitterly looked down

"Just…just please…..leave us all alone" momoko said

They both looked butch and I straight in the eye I could see incredible sadness in momoko's eyes and she was…..crying. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks she tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming she was sobbing and she covered her face with her hands.

I stepped forward without even thinking and hugged her she started pushing me trying to get me off but I wouldn't budge so she just let her arms go limp at her sides.

"Why…why can't you just leave me alone? Why?" she choked out

I didn't answer I just held her close to me, she sunk to her knees and I knelt down next to her still hugging her until she pushed me off and quickly stood up.

I glanced at butch and kaoru and saw that kaoru was also crying but not nearly as hard as momoko butch had hugged her but she'd pushed him off. They both wiped their tears away

"Leave us alone we don't want anything to do with you anymore" they said as they opened the door and quietly went inside leaving us alone in the hallway.

Blossoms P.O.V

We walked to school on Monday in silence it's been almost two days since the boys broke into my house and kaoru and I had made sure miyako hadn't seen them. Ever since kaoru told me about how she'd started sobbing when she first woke up we'd decided it'd be better if she didn't see kiyoshi for a while.

As we expected the boys were waiting for us at our usual meeting place at the front gate of the school and the second they spotted us they started walking over. Sadly if we started walking faster or ran away from them we'd open our wounds again, 'damn' I thought both kaoru and I shielded miyako from boomer giving him evil glares the whole time.

Miyako gave us a grateful look confirming our suspicions that she wasn't ready to see him yet and we returned the look with simple smiles and nods. We kept a close watch on miyako the whole day luckily miyako has nearly every class with either kaoru or me, so it wasn't hard to keep an eye on her. But it was really hard work avoiding the boys we had to ditch all our usual habits that big tree we always sit under at lunch the guys were staking it out so we had to sit on the roof instead.

It did have a really good view but it just wasn't the same as our usual spot every time we saw one of them in the hall we had to out maneuver them in the crowd, I even had to stop going to the school library. Yet somehow they still found ways to get to us I mean it's not like we can run away from them in class they sit right next to us which means notes, whispering, and every other kind of communication you can do in a classroom.

At the end of the day I was exhausted kaoru had soccer practice and miyako had sewing club so I just walked home by myself, unfortunately Akira caught me heading home.

"Hey momoko!"

The second I heard his voice I broke into a dead run and didn't stop until I got home and unfortunately for me all the running I did to get away from that jerk had reopened my wound. I grunted in pain as I limped to the couch and sat down, my red t-shirt was covered in blood which wasn't really that noticeable unless you were close enough to see it.

I treated the reopened wound, threw the blood stained shirt into the washer, and put on a clean shirt I glanced at the clock it was 4:45 I sighed and lied on the couch.

'What the hell is Akira's problem anyway?' I thought as I stared at the ceiling 'what's the big deal I mean there are dozens of fan girls that fall all over him so why am I any different?'

I sighed and walked out onto the little balcony and looked down at the city it was getting dark and all the people were turning their lights on illuminating the dark night. I decided to take a night flight to calm my nerves I carefully looked around to make sure no one was watching before I transformed and took off.

I zipped through the cool night air and felt myself relaxing I started to sing while I flew

_Oh, oh, ohhhhhh _

_Let me feel the wind flowing through my hair,_

_With its soothing gentle touch,_

_Let me fly through the clouds,_

_And allow me to sing,_

_A melody to calm the spirit and take the mind away,_

_Away from the worries, _

_Away from the sadness,_

_Away from everyday life,_

_Let me fly away from this pain that is holding me,_

_It shall not hold me back,_

_From the freedom I seek,_

_In the open skies,_

_I shall find peace,_

_In these open skies,_

_I shall find my true being,_

_And live._

I zipped along through the clouds singing any melody that came to mind until I was too tired to continue, I slowly flew back home and through the sliding glass doors. After locking the doors I lied down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

**Me: thank you for reading and please continue to read my story feel free to give me any idea's you have and make sure to comment**

**Momoko: what's gonna happen now?**

**Me: that's for me to know and you to find out**

**Brick: Well I'm getting tired of getting the cold shoulder**

**Me: well deal with it**


	8. forgiven?

Bubbles P.O.V

I yawned and stretched my arms toward the sky it was Tuesday morning and I hadn't slept very well last night, I kept having nightmares….about boomer. I glanced at momoko and kaoru who were keeping their eyes peeled for the boys I couldn't really blame them I wasn't sure how much I could trust boomer after he almost killed me I shuddered at the memory.

He almost killed me, that much had already sunk in but whenever I thought of boomer I remembered all the times we passed notes back and forth in class, when we'd laugh together under the tree, and…..when I kissed him that day. I just couldn't bring myself to hate him but I just….couldn't forgive him yet.

I can't deny that….I'm afraid of him if he were to come near me I have no doubt that I'd cringe in fear whenever I look at him all I can see is his face when he was beating me to death I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

I looked at my hand I was trembling just from the memory of that fight

_FLASHBACK_

_Boomer was beating me with hardly any effort at all I was breathing heavily and I could tell my leg was broken, boomer has an evil look on his face like….he's really trying to kill me._

_My eyes widened and I felt all the color drain from my face when I saw his expression it was full of hatred and anger I felt myself start trembling. I tried to get some distance between us but before I could he grabbed my arm and threw me into the ground I landed hard in the street creating a crater and coughing up a lot of blood when my body connected with the concrete. _

_I was still conscious but I wasn't able to move every part of my body hurt and I could see a thin line of blood run down my face I felt like I was in a trance I couldn't hear anything all I could hear was an intense ringing sound probably from the intensity of my fall._

_I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw boomer floating down through the cloud of debris that had been scattered into the air when I landed. I started trembling and crying as he landed in front of me and grabbed the front of my shirt lifting me into a standing position I could see a grin spread across his face _

"_Goodbye bubbles"_

_Those were the only words I heard through the intense ringing in my ears but it was enough to scare me to death the coldness in those two words was enough to freeze even the most determined person in their tracks._

'_He's going to kill me' I thought _

_I could feel pure terror and panic coursing through my veins and before I could even react I felt a hard punch in my stomach and I fell to the ground covered in blood and barely breathing._

_I was still conscious amazingly and I could hear momoko and kaoru screaming but I couldn't make out their words, boomer was smirking at me._

'_He doesn't care…he's beaten me to the point of near death….and he doesn't even care'_

_I remembered when I kissed him earlier and I felt tears coming to my eyes_

'_So….he doesn't…care after all…..well I should have known…that he could never like me back'_

_Then I saw an intense blue light and I knew I'd turned back into miyako but for some reason I didn't care I looked with half closed lids at boomer his face was ash white and he had a terrified expression on his face._

_I smiled or at least I think I did it was hard to tell when my entire body was numb_

'_Goodbye boomer' I thought before I lost consciousness _

FLASHBACK END

I could feel my entire body trembling at the thought of that awful memory

"Hey miyako are you okay?"

I looked up to see momoko and kaoru staring at me with worried expressions on their faces

I smiled "I'm fine but thank you for asking"

They both turned back around still wearing the same worried expressions

I took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scent of autumn air and enjoying the refreshing breeze that blew through my hair I felt a smile spread across my face and I started to skip behind momoko and kaoru. I forgot all my troubles for a minute just enjoying the walk to school that is until we came to the schools front gate.

The second I spotted the boys the smile evaporated from my face and I felt all the color drain from my face I stopped skipping and all my happiness turned to fear. I kept my head down as we passed them and I could hear them following us and just like yesterday momoko and kaoru stuck close to me and made sure that the boys didn't get to close.

I shot them both grateful looks and they smiled in turn I felt bad for avoiding kiyoshi but I just wasn't ready to see him yet. I was still scared of him even though I knew I shouldn't be I couldn't help it

"See you later momoko-chan, kaoru-chan" I said as I left to go to my first period

First period was the only class I didn't have with either momoko or kaoru but I didn't mind I would have to face kiyoshi eventually and I can't always rely on momoko and kaoru.

'Alright no big deal right I managed yesterday I should be fine today' I thought as I walked to class

I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom I was early today so there weren't many people here yet I sat down took out my notebook and started doodling.

I hummed softly while I doodled and before I knew it the bell had wrung and everyone was taking their seats I put my notebook away and turned to face the front.

Ms. Hart walked in and stopped at the front of the room she was wearing a gray dress that reached her knees and black high heeled boots she also had her long dark brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail she wasn't wearing any make up or jewelry.

"Good morning class today we will be learning about poetry" she said as she began to scribble on the board

I smiled I'm really good at poetry so I had no doubt that I wouldn't have any problems

"Okay class can anyone come up and write a haiku?"

I raised my hand

"Okay miyako"

I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom taking the dry erase marker from the teacher as I passed her

_The wind is blowing,_

_The sweet scent of autumn spreads,_

_To all who love it._

I handed the marker back to Ms. Hart as I went back to my seat

"Very good miyako would anyone else like to try?"

Surprisingly kiyoshi raised his hand, my eyes widened and I felt my body stiffen

"Yes kiyoshi"

He glanced at me with an unreadable look on his face as he walked to the front of the room

_I apologize,_

_I hurt you I am very sorry,_

_Please forgive me please._

All the girls in class clapped as he went to his seat I stared at him as he passed and our eyes locked for a second before he sat down.

I was still staring at him wide eyed and I quickly looked away I could feel a light blush creep across my face as I sat there still trying to figure out what happened

"Thank you kiyoshi for you're…..um brilliant poem"

I could tell she was looking at us and knew something was going on but she didn't say anything I breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't.

I noticed she was about to erase our poems and without even thinking I copied the one he'd written down in my notebook Ms. Hart had started to talk about similes but I wasn't listening.

I read the poem over and over again I was so focused on the poem I almost didn't notice a note land on my desk I picked it up and looked over at kiyoshi who was staring at me. I looked back at the note and my hands were trembling as I slowly unfolded it

_Miyako I'm really sorry that I hurt you I wish I hadn't I would do anything to change the past to make it so that I had never injured you so badly will you please forgive me? - Kiyoshi_

I could feel my lip trembling as I read it and tears were threatening to overflow and run down my cheeks I quickly wiped my sleeve over my eyes but I knew I was about to burst into tears I quickly raised my hand.

"Ms. Hart may I please go to the restroom?" I asked while biting my lip to keep my tears back

She nodded "sure miyako just let me get the hall pass"

She was giving me a worried look that meant she knew something was going on between kiyoshi and I but I ignored it grabbed the pass and quickly walked out of the room. The second I got into the bathroom I burst into tears I leaned on the sink letting all my frustration out

'Why can't he just understand? Why can't he tell I just can't forgive him yet?'

After I'd calmed down a little I washed my face to erase all traces of my crying but my cheeks were still puffy and my eyes were red I looked horrible and if I went back to class like this everyone would know I had been crying. I decided to wait until class was over then I'd get all my stuff and go back home I kept glancing at my watch as I sat in the bathroom I was a wreck and I felt like I was falling apart.

When the bell finally rang I rushed out of the bathroom and back to Ms. Hart's class which was now empty I quickly walked in and over to my empty desk Ms. Hart rushed over to me.

"Miyako are you okay you look like you've been crying"

I smiled "its okay I don't feel very well so I think I'm going to go home early today"

She gave me a knowing look that told me she knew the real reason I was going home early

"Okay but be careful alright"

I nodded handed her the hall pass grabbed my stuff and quickly walked out of the classroom I went to momoko's locker to let her know I was going home. She was putting some books in her locker when I walked up to her

"Um hi momoko-chan"

"Hi miyako-chan" she turned to me and her smile turned to worry

"Miyako what happened you look like you've been crying?"

I smiled "It's no problem momoko-chan…..but I kinda wanna ask you something"

She nodded "sure anything"

"Well I don't feel like going to my house so…..can I go to yours?"

"Sure miyako if you'll be more comfortable at my house you can go there instead"

She gave me a smile that showed she understood I felt more comfortable at her house it just made me feel safer and It was private I didn't want my grandmother or any of the maids bombarding me with questions when I went home.

"Thanks momoko-chan I appreciate it"

I waved goodbye and hurried to my locker to get all the books I'd need the hallway was nearly empty when I got there and after I'd gotten all my books neatly arranged in my book bag I closed my locker only to find kiyoshi leaning on the locker next to mine my eyes widened and I turned to run but he caught my wrist.

"Wait miyako-chan"

I froze I felt myself relaxed yet frightened by his touch

"Please let me go kiyoshi"

"No I need to talk to you"

I pulled my hand out of his grip and ran for the front door but he ran in front of me blocking me from leaving.

"Please just listen to me"

I felt my lower lip trembling and I bit it to stop myself from crying

"Boomer…..I just can't okay"

I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks

"I just can't accept your apology yet okay so…..please….please just leave me alone!"

I pushed past him and ran out the front door I ran down the street as fast as I was able to go I could feel my wounds reopening but I didn't care I didn't stop until I was at momoko's apartment door. I took out the spare key that momoko had given me and opened the door I rushed inside closing and locking the door behind me and slowly slid down the door.

I rapped my arms around my legs pulled them closer to me and started sobbing again

"Why does this hurt so much! Why can't the pain just go away!" I yelled through my tears

I sat there for a couple minutes crying and asking myself why this was happening to me I never did anything to anyone neither did kaoru or momoko (well maybe not kaoru) but still all that we've done is protect the town sacrificing our social lives and grades to beat up monsters.

So why is it that we have to put up with this? Why us? Duh because we're super heroines but still it seems unfair I stood up wiping my tears away.

"Aww this sucks!" I yelled

Then my belt started beeping 'just great when I'm in a crisis a monster has to attack the city' I thought annoyed as I transformed and flew out the sliding glass doors into the air. I met up with blossom and buttercup in the middle of town where mojo was destroying everything with another one of his robots.

"Girls remember don't get to aggressive it could re-open you wounds" blossom cautioned

"Sure thing leader girl"

"Sure Blossom"

"Okay then let's go!"

We started attacking mojo Buttercup tried a direct attack but mojo just batted her away with one of his robots tentacles, Blossom tried to attack it from behind with her heat vision but mojo quickly shot his own laser beam that overwhelmed blossom's it hit her head on and she went flying into a couple buildings.

"Blossom!" I yelled

I tried to fly over to help her but one of mojo's tentacles hit me in the stomach and sent me flying into an ice cream shop I skidded across the floor and hit my head on the counter man that hurt!

I felt blood trickle down my head but I ignored it all the people in the shop had run to the side to avoid being hit by me when I came flying in and they now all stood there gawking at me probably because I was bleeding.

I ignored all the questioning glances and flew back out onto the battle field I found that blossom had gotten back up after the hit she took but I could tell her wound had re-opened because there was a huge bloodstain on her side and she was coughing up a lot of blood.

I jumped into the battle with my sonic scream making sure not to hit blossom or buttercup my attack barely affected mojo at all though he was immobilized for a few seconds but he quickly recovered and swung his robots claws at me.

Unfortunately he managed to scratch my arm I cried out in pain and held my arm with my free hand it was a pretty deep cut and I could feel the blood running over my hand and down my arm.

"Bubbles are you okay?" blossom yelled

"Yea I'm fine"

I knew I wasn't though I was barely conscious and my vision was getting blurred blossom and buttercup didn't look too good either they were both bleeding really badly and they looked like they were about to pass out.

"MWAHAHAHAHA you girls are a lot weaker than usual I should be able to defeat you easily mojo"

"Like hell you will you damn monkey!" buttercup yelled as she aimed a punch at the robots legs

Mojo swung one of the tentacles and sent buttercup flying into the street below kicking up a huge dust cloud when it cleared all of us stared at the huge crater that had been created by buttercup's landing.

And in the center of this crater buttercup was lying motionless and obviously unconscious in a pool of her own blood my eyes widened in horror at the sight of one of my best friends in such a state.

"Buttercup!" both momoko and I yelled simultaneously

We both flew toward her but I noticed mojo's robot aiming a blow at momoko which I quickly blocked momoko stopped and turned around to try to assist me.

"No blossom go treat buttercup I'll hold him off as long as I can"

She reluctantly nodded and with a worried look flew down to buttercup I was still holding off mojo's attack which was really getting difficult because he kept putting more strength into the stupid robots arm I grunted as I started to get pushed back.

"Just give up there is no way you can beat me in your condition mojo"

I was pushed back another couple feet until I was almost on top of blossom and buttercup

'Not good I won't last much longer…..please…someone anyone….help us!'

Just then I felt the weight of mojo's robot disappear I fell to my knees exhausted and looked up to find the rowdy ruff boys beating the crap outta mojo.

"My sons! Why are you doing this you are supposed to help me defeat the girls not defeat me mojo!"

"Shut the hell up you stupid monkey!" butch yelled as he ripped one of the monsters tentacles off

They looked really mad, madder than I've ever seen them actually

"You goddamned monkey how dare you hurt our girls!" Boomer yelled as he put a huge dent in the robots side

I felt myself blush 'd-did h-he just say what I-I think he said' I watched as they reduced the robot to scrap metal and grabbed mojo by his collar floating above us with very angry gazes all focused on mojo.

"What do you have to say for yourself monkey breath?" brick asked as he held up a menacing fist

"I-I'm sorry mojo" mojo said nervously glancing at boomer and butch floating behind their red brother just waiting for brick to give them the word that allowed them to attack.

Brick lowered his fist and threw mojo in some random direction and without even glancing in his direction immediately flew to blossom who was still trying to treat buttercup, butch flew to buttercups side and boomer flew over to me.

"Miyako-chan are you okay?" he asked as he knelt down beside me with a worried expression on his face

I felt my eyes filling up with tears "boomer-kun!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly and started crying into his shirt

He put his arms around me in a gentle and reassuring way "its okay miyako-chan I'm right here for you"

I started crying harder and hugging him tighter 'I feel so safe and so relieved now that boomer-kun is here I think…I can finally forgive him…and forget that awful battle once and for all now that I know that boomers here to protect me' I thought

Blossoms P.O.V

I watched the ruffs beat the living hell outta mojo with wide eyes 'why are they helping us I thought they hated us?'

"You goddamned monkey how dare you hurt our girls!" boomer yelled

I felt my face turn scarlet red 'w-what the hell t-their girls!' I glanced at brick he looked really pissed off I could almost see the fire burning in his eyes.

They defeated mojo and brick immediately flew down and landed beside me

"Blossom are you okay?" his crimson eyes were full of concern and I felt my face turn even redder I quickly looked back to buttercup.

"W-what do you care anyway" I said with as much irritation in my voice as I could muster

He grabbed my forearm and spun me around to face him I was totally shocked

"Listen blossom I do care alright even if you think I don't I do"

I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him his expression was full of seriousness and I felt myself relax he smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face making me blush.

He let me go and I returned my attention to buttercup butch was sitting on the other side of her with a worried expression on his face

"So um…is she" butch began

I looked up at him he was still staring at buttercup with a very serious expression on his face

"No she's alive but barely she's lost a lot of blood and has a couple of broken bones but I should be able to close the major injuries before she bleeds to death"

I focused all my remaining energy on her more serious wounds I started to pant and I could feel myself sweating I wasn't surprised I was putting a lot of strain on myself by using up all my remaining energy on buttercup but I had to I was actually surprised I was still conscious.

I had stopped the bleeding and had started to work on her broken bones when I felt my body give way I fell to the ground breathing heavily but still conscious.

"Momoko!" brick said as he gently picked me up and set me on his lap

"But I need to continue healing buttercup" I said between pants

"No you're too weak and besides you closed all her major wounds so she's fine"

I didn't even have the energy to argue I could feel myself losing consciousness I laid my head on bricks chest and right before I lost consciousness I noticed brick was smiling at me

"Brick thank you" I said then I passed out

Bricks P.O.V

I watched momoko as she sat in my lap covered in blood and panting heavily 'amazing how much energy she has even in her condition'

"But I need to continue healing buttercup" she said as she started to wiggle out of my grasp to go to her friend

"No you're too weak and besides you closed all her major wounds so she's fine"

She stopped squirming and relaxed a little I could tell she was tired and barely conscious

"Brick thank you"

I was surprised that she'd actually thanked me but before I could say anything back she blacked out I turned her around to face me she looked so peaceful when she slept like an angel but pink instead of white.

"Hey brick"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to butch

"What're we gonna do now?" he asked while glancing at buttercup

I shrugged I didn't really know myself where were we going to take them not back to our place obviously

"Um I know where we can go"

We all looked at bubbles who had just broken her hug with boomer and was now staring at us with an unusual seriousness in her eyes

"We can go to momoko's house it's the only place I can think of it's kinda like our secret base"

I nodded slowly considering the possibility

"But what if anyone's home?" boomer asked

Bubbles shook her head "momoko lives alone"

I nodded "okay that sounds good to me"

I lifted myself into the air still carrying blossom bridal style with boomer and butch close behind carrying buttercup and bubbles the same way I noticed a deep blush cover bubbles face the entire flight to momoko's house.

I smiled and winked at boomer giving him the 'way to go lil bro' look I saw his cheeks turn pink and I turned away laughing silently at his innocence and utter stupidity.

It didn't take us long to reach momoko's house we'd flown as fast as we could without injuring the girls any more than they already were. We flew in through the open sliding glass doors and gently placed the girls on the living room furniture momoko on the red love seat, kaoru on the pink couch and miyako on the blue love seat.

"What now?" butch wondered out loud

"Well we can put these two in their rooms" miyako suggested

We all gave her questioning looks

"Their rooms do you guys live here or something?" boomer asked

She shook her head "no but since kaoru and I are the only ones who're ever here momoko just used some of her spare money to change the two spare rooms into our rooms for when we have sleep over's this apartment is like our base of operations" she explained

We all stared at her and then at each other we all shrugged and butch and I picked up momoko and kaoru while miyako pointed out the correct rooms. We both laid them on their beds and went back into the living room

"So anything we can use to dress their wounds?" butch asked

Miyako stood up from the blue love seat and walked into the kitchen motioning for us to follow she opened a cabinet that was full of medical supplies we all stared wide eyed as miyako picked a couple of things from the stocked cabinet and closed the door.

"What?" she asked as we all stared at her wide eyed with our jaws dropped

"Why do you guys have all that medical equipment?" boomer asked

"I told you this is like our base of operations well momoko studied up on medical treatment in case we ever got hurt and got a stock pile of medical equipment" she held up some bandages, a bottle of antiseptic, some hydrogen peroxide, and a lot of other stuff.

We all followed miyako to kaoru's room

"Um can you guys please wait in the living room while I tend to their wounds" miyako asked

We all shrugged and walked back to the living room I sat down on the red love seat while butch and boomer sat down on the light pink couch.

I heard the door close just before butch turned on the TV we sat there in silence for a while but our minds were not on the show we were watching our thoughts were focused on our girls who were lying unconscious while we were watching TV.

Finally after several minutes butch broke the silence "so…..it looks like they got it kinda hard huh?'

"No kidding how often do you think they get hurt?" boomer said

"Apparently a lot considering the size of that stock pile of medical supplies" butch said

Another few minutes of silence until we heard the door behind us open and we all spun around

"Okay boys kaoru's taken care of" miyako said as she started toward momoko's door

"So….can I go and see her?" butch asked

Miyako stopped and stared at him for a moment before nodding and disappearing into momoko's room butch jumped up from the couch and quickly walked into kaoru's room closing the door behind him. While boomer and I were staring at momoko's door I could tell he was worried about miyako she had stopped bleeding but she was still weak from blood loss.

You could tell because her face was really pale and she was kinda limping but somehow managed to stay on her feet, we continued to stare at the door until it slowly opened and miyako limped out she was breathing heavily and looked really tired.

"Miyako are you okay?" boomer asked concern dripping off his words

"Yea boomer…..I'm fine and...momoko's doing fine you can go see her now"

Miyako had been leaning on the door but she suddenly started to faint right after she finished talking

"Miyako-chan!" boomer yelled quickly getting up and running to catch her

He caught her just before she hit the floor and gently picked her up bridal style I stood up and walking past them going into momoko's room closing the door behind me. I walked over to her bed and knelt down next to it momoko was sleeping peacefully with the red blanked tucked up to her neck.

I stared at her through lowered lids and brushed a strand of loose hair out of her eyes she is so beautiful I sat down beside her bed glancing at her every once and a while to make sure she was okay I could smell her sweet scent all around me. I love her smell it's so sweet like roses and sugar I could feel myself getting tired probably because her smell always relaxes me to the point that I think I'm dreaming.

I glanced at her once more before I felt myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Me: yo pplz I hope u like my chapter 8 I kno I had a lot of fun writing it anyway thx and plz continue to read my story**


	9. a new couple!

Blossoms P.O.V

I woke up in my room it was really dark and I was still a half asleep I glanced at the clock it was 4:43 my eyes widened and I quickly sat up letting out a grunt of pain my wounds still hurt like hell. I tried to get out of bed but it hurt like a bitch after a few minutes of intense struggling I managed to stand up and had started to limp across the room toward the door when I felt my legs give out.

I started to fall when I felt two strong arms rap themselves around my shoulders I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I turned to find brick holding onto my shoulders and staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Momoko are you okay?"

"Y-yea brick I'm fine"

He picked me up bridal style causing my face to turn tomato red and carried me back over to my bed gently tucking me under the covers.

"Uh t-thanks brick"

He smiled "no problem"

I averted my eyes so I wouldn't get lost in his beautiful ruby red eyes unfortunately by averting my eyes I had caught a glimpse of the clock again and remembered I was late.

"Oh man!" I said as I tried to stand again but brick put his hand on my shoulder to stop me

"What's going on momoko where do you need to go in such a hurry?"

"I gotta get to work and I'm already late!"

He gently pushed me back onto the bed and pulled the red blanket up to my neck

"Just call in sick for the next couple of days you're too injured to think about work now"

I sighed and reluctantly nodded "okay but at least let me call in sick"

He nodded and handed me my cell phone

'Hello?'

"Hey Cleo that you?"

'Hey! Momo where're you you're never late?'

"Sorry Cleo but I'm gonna have to skip this week I kinda got in an accident and a certain overprotective guy will not let me go in my current state"

I gave brick an annoyed look as I said 'overprotective guy' and he just shrugged and grinned as a response

'Omg momoko is that Akira guy there with you?'

I felt a light blush cross my cheeks "n-no what makes you think that?"

'Omg I knew it there is something going on with you two!'

My eyes widened and my face turned tomato red "n-no way! You know that nothing's going on!"

I glanced at brick who was obviously intrigued by the conversation that we were having but I could tell he couldn't hear what Cleo was saying thankfully

'Aww come on I know these things you know just like I knew when you were crushing on those other guys'

"N-no don't even bring them up! Anyway can you tell boss that I won't be in this week?"

'Sure but what laid you up?'

"Um well I tripped and kinda sprained my ankle the doctors say it'll be a week before it's completely healed"

'Well that doesn't sound too bad'

"Have you ever tried to stand at a register for 7 hours with a sprained ankle?"

'Good point okay I'll tell boss for ya but you do realize you just lost a week's pay right?'

I shrugged "not that big a loss"

I heard her laugh 'yea that's momo never letting anything get her down for very long you remember when that dude broke up with you? What was his name again?'

I groaned "don't bring him up again"

'Okay, okay I get the message anyway get better and come back soon'

"Sure thanks Cleo"

'Anytime girl'

We both hung up and I sighed and started to massage my temples

"So who was that guy you were talking about?"

My eyes widened at the question and I stared at him his expression was a mix of seriousness and curiosity and something else…..jealousy? I quickly shook my head trying to disperse the thought

'No way would he be jealous over me I'm just imagining things'

"Well who is he?" bricks tone dripped with irritation and impatiens

"N-none of your business" I said while blushing slightly and averting my eyes

"No I think it is my business" he said leaning closer to me

I tried to back up but my wounds hurt whenever I moved 'damn pain' I thought

"L-l-listen it was nothing we weren't talking about anyone you'd care about!" I said

"I think you're lying"

He leaned closer so that his face was only an inch from mine I was blushing like crazy

"Just tell me who he is you like somebody don't you?"

My eyes widened at the question 'do I like someone? I don't know there's nobody I can think of right now…the only guy I ever think about is….brick! Oh my god do I like brick? No t-that's not possible how could I like someone as stupid, arrogant, and annoying as brick?'

My mind was reeling out of control and in my disarray I didn't notice that brick had gotten even closer to me than before and by the time I realized that fact it was already too late I could feel bricks lips on mine. My eyes widened and I gasped which allowed his tongue entrance to my mouth I could feel it exploring my mouth tasting every inch of it I felt my cheeks flush and my body relax.

I stared into his bloody red eyes which seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room his lips were so soft and tasted like cherries we sat there for at least two minutes before we finally broke apart.

I stared at him wide eyed he had a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face and I could swear I saw his cheeks turn pink for a second.

"Um….sorry momoko I kinda…wasn't thinking…um I uh….um"

I just continued to stare at him

"Well…..I uh…..guess I'll just go"

He started toward the door and without even thinking my hand shot out and grabbed his shirt sleeve he turned around with a look of surprise on his face I was just as surprised as him and once I finally realized what I'd done I quickly let go blushing madly.

"Oh….I um…s-sorry" I said quickly

He flashed me a sweet smile and sat down at the foot of my bed I smiled back at him still blushing but just as he opened his mouth to say something we heard a loud crash in the other room and loud screaming. We both looked at each other and hurried out into the living room to see what was wrong (brick helping me walk because of my injuries of course) when we opened my door and looked out we could see kaoru chasing butch around the living room with a baseball bat screaming her head off at him.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" she yelled at him as she repeatedly swung the bat at him missing each time

"Aw but kaoru-chan you looked so cute I couldn't help myself"

A pink blush crossed her cheeks "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO ACT SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME!"

She swung the bat and missed again but just as she was going in for another attack she cried out in pain and suddenly fell to the floor butch stopped in his tracks and rushed over to help her.

"Kaoru!" I yelled pulling myself out of bricks grip and running to my friend

I fell on my knees in front of her and immediately started trying to heal her I hadn't gotten very far before brick grabbed my hands and pulled them away from kaoru I swung around to face him

"What the hell do you think you're doing I need to heal her!" I yelled

"No momoko you're still too weak to heal anyone you need to rest"

"But…..kaoru-"

"Will be fine you just need to worry about yourself for once"

I looked back at kaoru who was now bleeding heavily on the floor I pulled my hands away from brick

"At least let me close the wounds"

He nodded reluctantly after receiving a pleading look from both me and butch, I started to breathe heavily as I moved from one wound to the other closing them up after I finished I collapsed in bricks arms still breathing heavily and completely worn out.

Butch gently picked kaoru up bridal style and carried her back into her room while brick set me down on the couch sitting upright I had to lean on his shoulder for support, I had my eyes closed and after my breathing became steady I was able to breathe in bricks scent.

It was strong and robust and seemed to rap around me making me feel safe 'wow is this really brick? He's so…so hansom and kind wait this is brick there's no way I can't be falling for him can I?' I opened my eyes and looked at him he was staring at me through lowered lids and I felt myself blush.

'Oh man he's staring at me and what's with that serious look on his face?' I stared back at him and we sat there just like that for several minutes before he cupped my chin and began to guide me to him.

I felt my face redden but I didn't try to stop him his lips brushed mine sending electricity coursing through my body and then he pressed his lips onto mine pulling me closer to him. I felt my spirit soar and a shiver go down my spine at the feel of this kiss it was a lot deeper than the first and a lot more passionate. I opened my mouth allowing him access his tongue traced the edge of my lip and connected with my tongue letting me taste the sweet cherry flavor of his mouth.

After about 3 minutes we broke apart breathing heavily I was resting my head on his shoulder still red from the heat of our kiss I sighed dreamily and slowly closed my eyes it wasn't long before I was asleep.

Buttercups P.O.V

I woke up back in my room I tried to sit up but a sharp pain forced me back down 'now I remember I was chasing that damn pervert around and I suddenly passed out I guess I must have re-opened my wounds' I glanced around the room but didn't see butch.

'Coward must've run away' I groaned

"Dammit this sucks!" I yelled

"You're awake I see"

I looked up and butch was sitting at the edge of my bed giving me his signature smirk I glared at him

"YOU! Perverted bastard!" I yelled

He just shrugged "sticks and stones may break my bones but they'll never keep me away from you kaoru-chan"

I blushed slightly at the comment "didn't I tell you before not to be so damn familiar with me" I said with annoyance in my voice

He chuckled "so are you feeling better?" he seemed to turn serious

I snorted "none of your business"

He frowned at my answer and sat down on the floor next to me without another word, several minutes passed and the silence was killing me! I had to say something or I would explode!

I glanced at butch 'he looked worried…..earlier just before I passed out I noticed when I was falling he looked almost…scared but why? Should I ask him?'

I sighed and decided to try

"Hey butch'

He turned to face me

"Earlier…..when I was losing consciousness….I remember you had a weird look on your face…what were you so scared of?"

He seemed surprised by the question but he quickly regained his composure and stood up he walked over and knelt beside me his expression was deadly serious

"I was scared because…..I thought I was going to lose you"

My eyes widened and a blush crept across my face

"W-what are you talking about you moron! Don't you know small wounds like this can't defeat me I'm way too strong for that!"

He smiled at me

"Yea I know but…try not to scare me anymore okay"

I was too surprised to answer so I just nodded he sat back down at the foot of the bed like a guard dog watching over its master.

'Wow he's so…..wow I never thought that he could be so kind and now that I look a little closer he's actually kinda hansom…..' I mentally slapped myself 'what the hell am I thinking there is no way I can fall for butch!' I glanced at him.

He was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and from his steady breathing I could tell that he was asleep I smiled and snuggled closer to my pillow 'well maybe he's not such a bad guy after all' and with that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

Bubbles P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn and sat up rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand 'oh I'm in my guest room at blossom's apartment that's right I passed out after I treated momoko's wounds I vaguely remember…someone yelling my name…and catching me but I don't remember who it was'

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on a certain blond boy sleeping on the floor at the foot of my bed I felt myself blush 'B-boomer! C-could it be he was the one who caught me?' I covered my face with my hands 'oh how embarrassing fainting in front of boomer-kun and then having him carry me into my room!'

He started stirring I quickly got up and walked over to him

"Boomer-kun are you awake?"

I leaned close to his face as his sapphire blue eyes opened I felt myself blush 'he has really pretty eyes' I thought when he saw me his eyes went wide and I could see his cheeks turn pink

"M-miyako-chan"

I blinked a couple of times

"Boomer-kun are you okay your face is a little red"

I put my hand on his fore head trying to see if he had a fever he turned redder

"N-no miyako-chan I d-don't have a fever"

I blinked a couple more times and started to stand up but I slipped and boomer caught me by my shoulders steadying me

"Are you alright miyako-chan?"

I nodded noticing the position we were in I felt myself blush bright red

"Um boomer-" I stopped when I noticed the look on boomers face

His eyes seemed to sparkle through his lowered lids and he had an unreadable look on his face I felt him snake his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him my eyes widened our faces were only an inch apart now his lips hovered above mine for a few seconds allowing his breath to mingle with mine before he gently pressed his lips onto mine.

They were soft and passionate and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment I felt him nibble on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted him. His tongue pushed into my mouth a small moan escaped my throat as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth it felt so right I felt safe and protected whenever I was with boomer.

But at this moment I was whole I felt like I'd found a missing part of myself, he trailed kisses down my neck and all over my face I was sitting in his lap with his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. We broke apart after about 5 minutes and just stared at each other through lowered lids I put my head on his chest I could hear his heartbeat and his smell filled my senses it was sweet and gentle I felt like it was forming a protective barrier around me keeping me safe from the world around me.

Boomer took my chin between two of his fingers and turned my head to face him my throat bobbed in a faint swallow

"Miyako-chan I love you"

I felt all the air leave my body and my eyes widen at the statement but he just continued to stare at me through lowered lids I felt a blush cover my cheeks.

"I love you too boomer"

He moved my face toward his and once again I felt his lips connect with mine I could feel the promise in that kiss as clearly as if it had been said out loud and I closed my eyes taking in his scent his arms gripped me tighter bringing me closer to him. This kiss was promising to protect me and stay with me forever, after another 5 minutes of pure bliss we stopped I giggled and started to get up with boomer right behind me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern in his voice

I smiled "of course boomer and besides if I wasn't I couldn't make everyone dinner"

He licked his lips "I bet your cooking's awesome!"

I giggled again and we both started for the door as we passed the living room we noticed momoko and brick asleep on the couch I smiled 'looks like they're getting along'

We slipped into the kitchen and I started to get out all the ingredients for a delicious dinner

"Hey boomer do your brothers like tomatoes?"

"Well brick does but butch hate's em"

I nodded slowly already thinking on how to use the tomatoes in my stew I threw in a couple of pieces of beef, and added a pinch of pepper. I started mixing all the ingredients and tasted it 'hmm not bad this should work fine'

"Boomer can you go get everyone"

"Sure" he left to go wake everyone up while I started pouring the soup into six separate bowls each in our respective colors

Before long brick and momoko entered momoko was bright red while brick had a smirk on his face

"Hi momoko hi brick how are you this evening?"

"Fine miyako what about you?" momoko answered

"I'm doing well"

"You look a lot happier than usual did something happen?"

As if on cue boomer, butch, and kaoru walked in butch and kaoru were arguing about something like usual and boomer simply walked over to stand next to me.

"I am fucking telling you not to be so goddamn familiar with me!" kaoru yelled in butches face

He smirked "whatever you say kaoru-chan"

Her eye was twitching and she looked really pissed off

"Okay that's it get a taste of my knuckle sandwich you cocky bastard!"

She aimed a punch at butch but he simply caught it with little effort and pulled her close to him snaking his arms around her waist

"You'll never hit me like that kaoru-chan"

He put both hands on her butt and she blushed a deep crimson red

"STOP TOUTCHIN MY ASS YOU PERVERT!" she yelled

She pushed him away and fell on the floor she winced in pain holding onto her injury

"Kaoru-chan are you okay?" I rushed over to help her up with momoko's help we carried her into the living room and set her down on the green love seat.

Butch knelt down next to her to see if she was okay and got a hart punch in the face sending him tumbling backwards

"This is your fault for being a pervert!" she yelled

Butch sat there in shock holding his now red nose

"It's not my fault that you have a nice ass that just begs to be touched" he retorted after a few seconds of silence

Kaoru turned bright red at the comment and started to get up to go beat butch up when she clutched her side and with a pained expression fell back down on the couch

"Kaoru you need to rest you can kick butches ass when you get better" momoko stated

Butch who had rushed to kaoru's side the second she had showed any sign of pain looked at momoko with a 'what the hell you trying to get me killed' look before he returned his attention to kaoru she just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to get her dinner.

I followed after making sure kaoru was okay and found momoko sipping her soup alone in the kitchen she had a mixture of confusion and anger on her face she was also deep in thought all these signs pointed to the face that something was wrong.

I walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts

"Oh miyako-chan this soup is delicious" she said quickly putting a smile on her face in an attempt to hide her earlier worried expression.

I smiled back "thanks momoko-chan"

Several minutes passed in silence

"Um…..momoko-chan"

"Hmm?"

"What are you so worried about?"

She looked at me with surprise that I'd asked her such a question but then she looked down into her soup pushing a few pieces of meat around with her spoon before she answered

"It's nothing…really"

"Momoko you know you can always talk to me about anything"

"Well….okay miyako but don't tell anyone….except maybe kaoru"

I smiled and nodded and we both sat down at the table to talk

"Well I'm still not sure about the boys…I just can't trust them yet and brick…..I can't figure him out I mean he's being nice and I don't get why aren't we supposed to be enemies? So why is he being so nice to me I feel so confused"

I stared at her expression it was full of confusion and anger

"Well…..I forgave boomer"

She looked up at me with wide eyes

"Why?"

I shrugged

"I don't know we just….clicked it felt like he was a missing part of me and when I'm with boomer I feel….whole"

She nodded understanding what I meant

"I've never felt that before you remember when I went out with….you know who"

I nodded sadly

"Well I thought he was the one ya know…..so I don't know if I can move on yet"

"I thought that with taka-chan but I got over it thanks to boomer you should try the same"

She smiled at me "thanks miyako-chan you're a big help"

I smiled back "anytime"

I started walking to the living room to get everyone for dinner

"Oh and miyako I think I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head"

I turned around "but momoko you're injuries-"

"No I'm sure I'll be fine"

Before I could say anything else she had already grabbed her jacket and was out the door I just shrugged and went to get everybody for dinner.

**Me: well what do you think? Didn't see that coming did u? Uhuh I can see what ur thinking u thought blossom and brick were a couple well not yet! There is still a lot more drama before those two can get together.**

**Blossom: oh man I'm not gonna like the next chapter am I?**

**Me: probably not**

**Brick: well I'll be there for you babe**

**Blossom: *glares at brick* do not call me babe!**

**Brick: *rolls eyes and smirks* okay babe**

**Blossom: *starts chasing brick around the room***

**Me: *sigh* well we'll see you next chapter plz continue to read my fic and comment I hope to see u all next chapter**

***fighting in background***

**Me: *getting angry* WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! I swear if u don't I will give u another love scene next chapter!**

***both stop in their tracks before brick realizes what I just said and starts chasing blossom again***

**Me: *groans* okay well bye pplz *goes to break up the fight***


	10. dreams and kisses

Blossoms P.O.V

I pulled my pink sports jacket on as I hurried to the elevator I walked out of the building when I reached the ground floor, it was cold out tonight and I could barely walk because of my injuries but I somehow managed, the streets were completely empty and I kept my hands in my pockets with my head down deep in thought.

'What the hell is going on with me? I thought I swore never to go out with another guy again after my last break up but brick…he's so different from any other guy why the hell is he so damn different?'

I winced as I felt my wounds ach for a moment but I ignored it and kept walking while I was walking I passed a drunk guy still swinging around a bottle of beer hobbling down the side walk he spotted me and gave me a big toothy grin. I ignored him and kept walking 'what a jerk' I thought I suddenly felt like I was being watched I stopped and looked around but the street was completely empty I continued walking aware that someone was following me.

I could hear several sets of footsteps behind me but I didn't dare turn around I continued walking pretending I didn't know they were there I could hear them growing closer and I started to panic.

'Oh my frinkin god what the hell am I gonna do? What if they're a bunch of hormonally crazed jerks who wanna rape me? What do I do, what the hell do I do? Wait I need to calm down what could be the worst possible sinario here? Well they could rape me and then kill me that's an option or they could just be a group of teenagers walking home after a party or something'

'No if they were teen's walking home from a party they'd be a lot louder these dudes are way too quiet so that possibility's out, then they must be after me probably want to rape me well they'll have to catch me first oh wait my injuries I can't run nearly fast enough to get away from these guys. Okay so what're my options? Well if I can get into a public place there's no way they'd kidnap me in the middle of a crowd of people uh but it's the middle of the night and there's nowhere around here with enough people as witnesses. Oh man am I in trouble'

I could tell I was in danger call it woman's intuition or just plain common sense it was pretty damn obvious I was in deep shit, but I just kept walking acutely aware of the huge group of people closing in on me. I could see a few dudes waiting at the corner all of them were staring straight at me with smirks on their faces I quickly turned and started walking across the street only to find several more dudes waiting to block my escape route I tried to walk away but they had me completely surrounded.

'Dammit' I thought as I stared down the line of smirking faces trying to think of a way out of this when they suddenly parted allowing a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and orange eyes to come forward he wore an orange t-shirt with a huge white number 8 on it, baggy blue jeans with huge holes in the knees, old ratty white tennis shoes and a black leather jacket I glared at him.

He simply smirked and allowed his eyes to roam my body undressing me with his eyes, after he had gotten a good look at me he strode forward with a cocky attitude that really pissed me off he stopped in front of me I glared at him coldly but his grin just widened.

"Well, well, well what have we here? What's a hot girl like you doing out on a night like tonight all alone?"

"None of your damn business and if you wouldn't mind moving your gang of hormonally crazed sex hounds I would love to get going" I said

I started to walk away from him but I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back and into the arms of that cocky jackass

"Come on babe don't be so cold how about I take you to a nice warm hotel room and warm you up?"

He pulled me closer to him I could feel his hot breath on my neck and without thinking I pushed him away he stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance and narrowing his eyes at me. I turned on my heel and started walking away when I felt someone grab my upper arm hard and yank me around to face them.

It was the same guy and he looked really pissed off

"Listen I have been waiting for 2 years to get you back and you sure as hell are not gonna get away from me again momoko"

My eyes widened 'how the hell does he know my name' I looked at him closer and then I felt all the color drain from my face

"S-sakamoto?"

He smirked "that ma name babe, and your all mine now"

I pulled my arm away from his iron grip and glared at him

"Listen I do not like you I already have a guy I love and like hell you are going to get me to come back to you!" I yelled in his face

He glared at me "Well then I guess I'll have to force you"

He started toward me and I ran like hell in the other direction another dude tried to stop me but I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin and ran past him into a nearby alley I could hear a lot of footsteps right behind me and I picked up the pace wincing at the pain from my injuries.

I hopped a wooden fence into someone's yard and I heard the footsteps pass me I quickly took out my phone and started texting miyako

_Miyako help sakamoto's back he's got a huge gang and he's trying to kidnap me-momoko_

I had just pressed send when I heard someone yell "here she is!"

I quickly ran across the lawn and hopped the fence back into the street where I saw about three guys looking for me they spotted me and immediately ran after me I of course ran into another alley to escape and ended up in an old trashy neighborhood with plenty of abandoned buildings to hide in I ran toward a dumpster and hid behind it.

They passed me and I reached into my pocket to text miyako again only to find my phone gone 'damn I must've dropped it when I ran from that dude earlier just great' I felt a sharp pain on my side and looked down to see that my wound had re-opened and was bleeding really hard.

'That's frinkin great just what I needed' I thought sarcastically, I peeked out from behind the dumpster to see if the coast was clear which it wasn't there were five guys searching around the alley and it wouldn't be long before they found me. I quickly looked for a place to hide but sadly there were none so I had to make a break for it, I tied my sports jacket around my waist to try and stop the bleeding although I doubted it'd help much I looked to see if they had their backs turned and then I ran.

"Hey there she is!" I heard them yell as they started chasing me again

'Dammit why does this have to happen to me? Man I wish brick was here' I shook the thought away 'come on momoko brick isn't always gonna be around to save you, you've taken care of yourself for a long time now why would that change now?'

I kept running saving the mental discussion for later and as I skidded around a corner came face to face with another group of guys I swerved around them and ran as fast as I could making a beeline for an old building that was obviously abandoned.

I threw open the doors and started to run up the staircase to the second floor when pain shot through my leg I cried out and clutched my leg looking back at the group of guys I noticed a rock in one of their hands 'that bastard threw a rock at me' I thought as I clutched my leg which was now ringing with pain.

They all started toward me trying to grab me but I got up ignoring the extreme pain in my leg and ran up the stairs with them right on my heals we made it to the roof and I ran to the far corner peering over the side to see how far the drop was to the next building's roof About 2 stories 'dammit'.

I swung around to face the group of boys who now stood staring at me with amused expressions on their faces then they all parted once again to reveal sakamoto strutting forward to stand at the head of his gang and giving me a smug and victorious look.

"Hello again momoko my beautiful sweet momoko"

I was breathing heavily from all the running and also from the strain on my injuries but I glared at him and between my ragged breaths I managed to say

"I am not yours you cocky bastard"

He frowned all traces of his previous amusement completely gone

"Okay here's the deal you either come with me willingly or I take you by force your choice"

I glared at him "you can go to hell I already have someone I love and I would rather die than go with you and your mindless zombie cronies to get raped by a bastard like you!"

He scowled at my answer and pointed at two of his gang members to go get me, they both started forward I glanced over at the other building 'okay what now momoko you could transform but that'd give away your identity and your too badly injured to fly anyway so that idea's a bust, or you could take a huge gamble and try jumping'

The two guys were getting closer and closer 'gamble it is' I took a deep breath and ran for the side of the building and jumped off aiming for the roof of the next building I heard shouts from the roof I'd just been on and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and there was brick he was floating half way in between the two buildings holding me bridal style with a very relieved look on his face.

"B-brick" I said as a light blush crept across my cheeks

"Momoko are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck for support "thanks brick" I mumbled right before I passed out.

Bricks P.O.V

I stared at momoko who had lost consciousness and was now sleeping peacefully in my arms I looked at her face which was covered in dirt and a couple of scratches, her wounds had re-opened and she was bleeding heavily and there was a huge cut on her leg that was bleeding really badly.

I felt anger building up inside me 'they are going to pay for doing this to her' I thought as I flew up to the rooftop that momoko had jumped off of there was a huge gang of guys staring at me wide eyed as I landed on the roof in front of them.

I glanced at all the guys until my eyes landed on the one standing in the very front with shaggy brown hair and orange eyes "was it you that did this to my momoko?" I asked him giving him a really cold glare

He looked pissed by my comment and glared at me back "yea so what of it" I could still hear the fear in his voice and I glared harder at him and started to walk closer to him he backed up with every step I took until he was backed up against a wall.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt lifting him up off the ground

"Don't you **dare** come anywhere near her again or I will personally end you!" I growled in a cold and threatening voice

He nodded and a low growl escaped my throat, before he could even blink I punched him as hard as I could without killing him and rendered him unconscious on the concrete roof he had a major nose bleed and a black eye. I could've beat the living hell out of him if I wasn't holding momoko, I turned to the rest of the boys with a death glare

"So who's next?" I asked

They all turned a shade paler there were about a dozen of them and it didn't take long to beat them all into a coma I left all of them unconscious on the roof and headed back to momoko's house. When I walked in miyako was pacing back and forth in the living room completely oblivious to boomer who was telling her she really should be resting instead of pacing worrily around the living room.

Kaoru was too badly injured to pace but she was still able to twiddle her thumbs and tap her fingers on the coffee table earning an annoyed groan from butch when miyako saw me fly in she immediately rushed over.

"Oh my god momoko is she okay?"

I nodded "she's lost a lot of blood and she's got a couple new cuts to add to her old ones but I got to her just in time"

She looked up at me with a worried expression on her face and motioned for me to carry her into her room, I did and miyako rushed in carrying a load of medical equipment with boomer right on her heels.

I refused to leave the room while miyako treated momoko this time and boomer was right there with me I could tell he was worried miyako would overexert herself and collapse again I couldn't really blame him for worrying I would feel the same way if I was in his position.

So there we sat on two stools behind miyako as she cleaned and dressed momoko's wounds I didn't take my eyes of momoko for a second and every time she moved I nearly jumped up and ran over to her if boomer hadn't pushed me back down every time I started to spring up from my seat I would've been over there in seconds.

When miyako was finally done after about half an hour of pure agony she sunk to the floor onto her knees and boomer rushed over to her she was breathing heavily and she was drenched in sweat I could see her face was red. Boomer felt her fore head and determined she had a fever he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room closing the door behind him after he was gone I scooted my stool closer to momoko's bed she was sleeping peacefully her beautiful face looked so relaxed and I felt relief flow through me at the sight of her in this state.

I reached out and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze she groaned and started mumbling in her sleep.

"Brick"

I blinked a couple time's trying to see if I'd heard correctly 'is momoko dreaming about me?' I felt myself blush a little at the thought.

I listened to her steady breathing and a smile spread across my face I stood up without letting go of her hand and moved the stool out of the way sitting on the floor next to her, I was leaning against the wall so I could have a perfect view of her all night long.

I really wanted to kiss her to feel the sweet taste of her soft sugar flavored lips and have her warm scent envelope me but I could wait until tomorrow, I closed my eyes suddenly feeling tiered I drifted off into a deep sleep still holding momoko's hand.

Buttercups P.O.V

I tried to follow miyako, boomer, and brick into momoko's room but butch stopped me

"Kaoru you really need to rest"

"How can I do that when one of my best friends is injured?" I asked impatiently

He grabbed my hand sandwiching it between his he spoke in a calm and gentle voice

"Kaoru momoko will be fine I promise"

I felt myself blush 'wow….is this really…..butch? he's acting so sweet and he actually looks kinda hansom when I think about it' I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice butch leaning closer to me and by the time I did realize he already had his lips on mine.

I gasped and he took his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth I blushed a deep scarlet red as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth and he soon trailed butterfly kisses on my cheek and down to my neck, he started kissing my neck ferociously yet gently I couldn't move I didn't even think I could talk.

I felt my cheeks turning tomato red

"You're so cute when you blush" he whispered as he raised his head to look into my eyes

I blushed even harder if it was even possible and then he gently slid his hand behind my head and started kissing me again he nibbled on my bottom lip and kissed my cheeks I felt like I was in a trance and unable to move.

He started kissing my neck again and a small moan escaped my throat

'No way did I just moan I never do anything that girly and weak' I tried to escape butches grip but he held on to me and continued kissing my neck I couldn't move and butch trailed butterfly kisses back up toward my mouth his lips connected with mine and once again his tongue pushed its way into my mouth 'damn why does he have to be such a good kisser!' I thought as he continued to explore my mouth a second time.

His mouth had a refreshing taste like mint it was…addicting, he deepened the kiss trying to get closer to me after about 5 minutes we had to break apart for air. He still had his hand behind my head and he was gazing at me through lowered lids I could see longing and happiness swimming in his eyes.

I was still blushing and still fully consumed by the trance when I suddenly felt something stroking my ass I quickly snapped out of my trance and punched butch as hard as I could sending him tumbling back a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY ASS!" I yelled at him

I felt my cheeks turn bright red 'damn I'm blushing'

He smirked at me not even trying to cover the huge red mark shaped like my fist that was branded on his cheek "aw come on kaoru-chan I know you loved it"\

I blushed tomato red

"I s-so did not!" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest annoyed

He laughed

"And what's so damn funny!" I growled

"Nothing it's just….you look really cute when you're angry"

My eyes widened and I was still blushing at the comment then I shook off my surprise and glared at him as evilly as I could with my face tomato red

"I am not cute got it?" I said with annoyance and as much venom as I could muster in my tone

He rolled his eyes and smirked "whatever you say kaoru-chan"

"DON'T BE SO DAMN FAMILIAR WITH ME!" I yelled

He just laughed I could feel my eye twitching and I decided to give up on the argument I was too tired to care right now I rolled over so that I was facing the couch and not butch.

I sighed and touched my lips I could feel a small blush come to my cheeks when I thought of that kiss

'Damn he was a good kisser and that taste….it was like mint it tasted…..good way better than anything else I've ever tasted and he is really hot I mean…..when he was staring at me his eyes were really cute, Wohh, wohh, wohh hold the phone cute? What the hell am I thinking he is not cute and besides he's just a pervert he'll go after any girl…and anyway he already has someone he likes'

I sighed 'that's right I'm just a friend nothing more…..' did I actually feel disappointed? I knew from the beginning I couldn't be with him he's our enemy and anyway why should I forgive him he and his stupid bros almost killed us then they suddenly save us and hang out with us for a while and it's all suddenly okay?

"No way in hell" I muttered

After a few minutes of silence and me having a mental war between common sense and emotion the silence was destroyed

"Hey….kaoru"

"Yea"

"Sorry….if you're mad at me about that kiss….."

I turned around to face him he was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch

"Listen…Kaoru there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now…."

"Well then just spit it out" I told him with impatiens in my voice I kinda wanted to get back to my mental war because at the moment emotion was winning and I wanted to beat it down before it completely took me over.

"Well you remember a while ago when you told me that senior dude asked you out and that you were gonna accept?"

I thought hard trying to remember then it hit me 'oh right that's when I pulled that prank on butch but I forgot to tell him it was a joke has he been thinking about that all this time?'

I stared at butch surprised for a few seconds before I burst out laughing butch turned toward me with confusion all over his face which only made me laugh harder

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" he asked with a mixture of curiousness and anger

I managed to calm down enough to say

"That was a joke no seniors ever asked me out dumbass!" then I cracked up again my stomach was killing me and my eyes were watering I could tell my face was red from laughing hell the mental battle had even stopped and even they were laughing.

When I finally stopped laughing my face was completely red and my chest and stomach hurt like hell but I didn't care it was worth it to see the look on his face it was a mixture of shock, anger, and relief.

His eye started twitching "that was not funny at all kaoru" he sounded pissed off and I just smirked as a response.

He groaned and sat back down on the floor closing his eyes and turning his head so that it was facing the ceiling he sat like that for a few minutes unmoving, I watched him the whole time 'should I ask him who he likes? But what if he won't tell me? And what if he thinks I like him because I asked? Oh what the hell I'll try it'

"Um butch"

He looked at me with an annoyed look on his face

"Well…..um" I felt myself blush lightly

"W-who do you l-like"

He blinked a couple times surprised by the question but then a calm expression came across his face and he stared at the TV with a dreamy look on his face

"Well she's really beautiful she loves sports and I feel like I can tell her anything she means more to me than anything else in the world"

I saw a light blush cross his cheeks 'that doesn't answer my question though' I thought annoyed, I turned back around to face the couch and sighed.

"Hey kaoru what's with the sighing it's not like you?"

"Nothing go away" I said in an annoyed tone

I really didn't wanna talk to him right now I had a headache and I felt sick to my stomach 'dammit what a pain in the ass' I thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was facing the TV again and I slowly sat up trying not to irritate my injuries sadly it didn't work I grunted in pain as I sat up and then I noticed butch was asleep on the green love seat.

With great effort I stood up and walked over to him he was snoring and he looked like he was having a good dream I yawned and walked into the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

**INSIDE BUTCHES DREAM:**

_I was in momoko's living room and kaoru was sleeping on the couch fully healed with a peaceful expression on her face I smiled and walked over to the couch I picked her up and put her on my lap she groaned softly and moved closer resting her head on my chest._

_I leaned down and kissed her she opened her beautiful lime green eyes and with a sweet smile that nearly made me melt right there she wrapped her arms around my neck and opened her mouth allowing me inside. Her mouth tasted sweet yet spicy I loved it I felt her wonderful fragrance overwhelm my senses it was like I was hooked on a drug I couldn't stop I trailed kisses down to her neck where I kissed her ferociously._

_She moaned and I noticed her cheeks were red 'she's so cute when she's red' I thought as I kissed her all over her cheeks and fore head. Then I returned to her lips I looked into her beautiful eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room then I closed my eyes enjoying her fragrance, the taste of her mouth and, the feel of her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist._

_Oh how much I had wanted this for so long all I had wanted to do was this just to touch her sent shivers down my spine she was my everything and I would do anything for her._

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

I walked back into the room to see butch smiling in his sleep I raised an eyebrow 'that pervert's probably dreaming about getting under some girls skirt' I thought as I crawled back under a green blanket and stretched myself out on the couch I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: I know what you're thinking "aww it's over already" well u have never been more wrong I have been asked to include more ButchXButtercup and a special thanks to the people who pointed out I was lacking whenever I wrote about these two anyway we will now look at Kaoru's dream!**

**LOADING DREAM SECQUENCE PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT….**

**INSIDE KAORU'S DREAM:**

_I was in my room at momoko's house I slowly sat up wondering what happened and why I was here when I felt a hand take mine_

"_Good morning Kaoru"_

_I looked to see butch and I suddenly felt self conscious in baggy dark green shorts and a light green shirt then I realized he was holding my hand I felt myself blush but I didn't pull away I let him hold my hand between his I could feel the warmth of his hand I could feel the blood moving through him it was so….soothing._

_He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me onto his lap I gazed into his eyes and he moved a loose strand of hair out of my face before he slowly moved his head toward mine my heart was thumping like crazy and my stomach was full of butterflies I closed my eyes just as his lips crashed down on mine. He nibbled on my lip a little before sliding his tongue into my mouth again with the sweet minty taste I still had my eyes closed and I felt him put his arm around my waist resting his hand on my thigh but I didn't mind in fact I actually wanted to be closer to him._

_As if he read my mind he pulled me closer still resting his hand on my thigh he trailed kisses down to my neck then he started attacking my neck I moaned and he kissed me all over my face._

"_You are so cute when you moan" he said between kisses_

_I blushed and he laughed a little _

"_You're even cuter when you blush"_

_I felt all the air leave my body and once again he was kissing my neck hungrily I put my arms around his neck and he trailed kisses back up to my mouth talking my breath away and after about 6 minutes we broke apart for air._

"_You're so beautiful" he said moving a piece of hair out of my eyes again_

_I laid my head on his chest I could hear his heart beating and I closed my eyes listening to the rhythmic sound after a few minutes he took my chin between two of his fingers and just looked at me through lowered lids I felt my throat go dry and all my breath leave me the second my eyes made contact with his beautiful forest green eyes I ran my fingers through his raven colored hair it felt so good against my finger tips._

_He stared at me through lowered lids and started to guide me to him our lips crashed together once again and a shocking explosion of passion passed between us he trailed kisses down my neck again making me moan again._

"_Kaoru you're so beautiful, you're perfect in every way, you are my everything"_

_I blushed at this statement he was still kissing my neck _

"_You're my everything too butch" _

_He stopped kissing my neck and turned to face me there was love and longing in his eyes and I wanted to quench that thirst we both leaned in and our lips met once again sending a bolt of electricity through my body. This was unbelievable it was a great feeling as long as I have him…I will be complete_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

**Me: hello pplz I hope you enjoyed and for all you ButchXButtercup fans there will be more of this to come I don't know how on earth I'm gonna get these two together in the real world but I can try I didn't want to rush the story along and just get them together suddenly so I decided to do this let me know how you like It I might be able to use DREAM SEQUENCE! For future chapters and fic's oh and for all you BlossomXBrick fans they're time is coming next chapter I intend to make it as awesome as I can and tune in to see what became of miyako's cold! Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment see you next chapter peace out!**


	11. getting closer

Blossoms P.O.V

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes I was in my room 'now I remember sakamoto tried to kidnap me but brick saved me' I smiled at the thought of brick.

I sat up and noticed brick sitting beside my bed sleeping peacefully I smiled 'was he here all night geez what an overprotective guy' my smile widened at the thought I was in a really good mood this morning which was unusual for me.

I started to get out of bed when I noticed brick was holding my hand I blushed and carefully slipped my hand out of his and not wanting to wake him up I carefully slipped across the room and out the door.

I made a beeline for the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone and noticed butch and kaoru asleep on the couch and green love seat I smiled at the look on their faces.

They both looked like they were having great dreams 'I bet kaoru's dreaming about winning the international soccer champion chips and butch….probably something perverted'

I slipped past them and into the kitchen I started cooking some bacon and French toast and pretty soon butch and kaoru had smelled the meal and come to get the first serving.

Butch had to help kaoru into the kitchen because she was still badly injured and she wasn't happy about it.

"I can walk by myself you damn perverted jerk" kaoru protested as butch led her over to the small wooden dining table.

"Aww come on kaoru-chan you know you love me"

Kaoru huffed annoyed but I could swear I saw her blush for a second

"Yea right who'd love a pervert like you? And don't be so damn familiar with me!"

I laughed "do you two really have to fight so early in the morning?"

They both turned to me and simultaneously and spoke at the same time

"He started it!" kaoru said

"She started it!" butch said

I laughed "you two make a perfect couple"

They both blushed and yelled out "would not!"

I started laughing again it was hilarious to see these two so spirited in the morning in spite of kaoru's injuries she was still as energetic as ever.

Butch and kaoru sat down at the table and I gave them each a plate of bacon and French toast which they quickly ate they'd gone through three servings before they were full.

"Geez guys where do you put it all!" I exclaimed astonished that they'd actually eaten that many

"Well I was really hungry and anyway I need the energy" kaoru said

Butch nodded in agreement "same here godda be in tip top shape to keep up with her" butch shoved his thumb in kaoru's direction.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" kaoru yelled holding up a fist telling him to be very careful how he answers.

"I'm saying you're a hand full I mean who else could get themselves hurt as badly as you?"

A low growl escaped kaoru's lips but before she could answer brick rushed into the room he was looking around frantically like he was looking for something then his eyes landed on me, he rushed over to me and stopped directly in front of me.

I gave him a questioning stare

"Momoko are you sure you're well enough to be out of bed?" he asked obviously worried

I groaned playfully with a hit of annoyance at his worry

"Geez you worry way too much I'm fine I actually feel good as new it's like I was never hurt"

He raised an eyebrow at this probably not believing I was telling the truth I sighed and motioned for him to sit down with some reluctance he did and I made him a plate. The whole time he was eating he kept an eye on me kaoru and butch continued their argument earning an eye roll from me.

'God they are so childish sometimes it's embarrassing' I thought as I cleaned the dishes and put them in the dish washer I could still feel bricks eyes burning into my back and it was getting a little annoying.

Everyone eventually moved into the living room and I somehow managed to pull kaoru away from her argument with butch to heal her injuries of course I got a lot of protests from brick who thought I was still too weak to heal anyone.

I eventually got tired of arguing with him and slammed kaoru's door in his face I sat down on kaoru's bed with a sigh and started healing and re-bandaging her wounds.

"Hey Momoko"

"Yea BC"

"Are all your wounds healed yet?"

I nodded "it's so weird when I woke up this morning they were all completely gone I think I was healing myself while I slept or maybe my powers have just strengthened I'm not sure which"

There was a long silence

"Momoko are you okay?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Well….because of that sakamoto thing last night"

I froze for a second before I continued

"Well…it did scare me I mean…..he tried to kidnap me if brick hadn't saved me that jerk sakamoto would have raped me"

"Wait what happened!"

I told her the whole story and after I finished she was really pissed off

"That little- I'll kill his ass where the hell is he!" she yelled

She started to get up to go look for him but I shoved her back onto the bed

"Let me heal your wounds then you can go kill 'em"

She nodded and waited it took me about 10 minutes to completely heal her I was surprised, I completely healed her and I did it 25% faster than usual 'I guess I'm getting good at using my power' I thought then I noticed kaoru heading for the door.

"Wait kaoru before you go at least change out of those bloody cloths"

She stopped and looked at her cloths her green t-shirt was soaked in dried blood the same with her baggy blue jeans with a grumble of impatiens she quickly changed into a pair of baggy gray jeans and a long sleeved dark green t-shirt that said 'move it or loose it!" in bold white letters on the front before she rushed out the door.

I heard butch arguing with kaoru for a few seconds before the front door slammed shut, I stretched a little before I left the room and started toward miyako's with brick on my heels.

I knocked on the door which was opened a second later by boomer he immediately let us in and I walked over to miyako's bed side. Her normally rosy cheeks were bright red and she was taking deep ragged breaths her long golden hair had fallen out of her usual pigtails and was now framing her face the covers were pulled up to her chin.

She obviously had caught a horrible cold and I immediately set to work healing her within 40 minutes all her wounds had completely healed and I collapsed from exhaustion and lack of energy.

Brick caught me before I hit the floor I was breathing heavily and I felt incredibly tired

"Well it seems two people at a time is my limit" I said between breaths

Brick picked me up bridal style and started to carry me out of the room

"Wait brick"

He stopped and I turned to face boomer

"I can only heal her wounds not her cold I suggest she get something warm to eat when she wakes up and you'd better eat something too, to keep up your strength I want you to come and get me the second she wakes up"

He nodded and returned his attention to miyako while brick carried me out of the room shutting the door behind us, he carried me to the red love seat and both of us sat down.

I leaned against his shoulder and when I finally started breathing normally again brick spoke

"Hey Momoko"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I wanna ask you"

I looked up into his ruby red eyes which were full of seriousness

"What is it brick?" I asked

"Well…uh" his cheeks were pink and he looked really nervous and uncomfortable

"Well…..uh um…..you see I…..uh wanted to…ask you if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

I felt my heart skip a beat and my face turn bright red I stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before I smiled.

"About time you asked!" I hugged him while giggling

He smiled and I clung to his arm laughing

"You're acting like a little kid all of a sudden what happened to that bossy adult?"

He raised an eyebrow playfully and I pouted

"Well excuse me for being excited"

He laughed "That's what I love about you babe"

I felt my face turn tomato red 'd-did he just call me b-babe?'

He was still laughing and I found myself giggling along with him, after we'd both had a good laugh we leaned back against the love seat trying to catch our breaths.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" he asked suddenly

I shrugged "sure what do you have in mind?"

He was looking through the video cabinet under the TV and he suddenly pulled out a DVD

"How about this one?"

He had a devilish grin on his face and with a suspicious look I plucked the DVD from his hand and looked at the cover.

"Zombieland?" I gave him a questioning look he just smirked

I shrugged my shoulders "sure put it in"

He did and he sat down next to me I could tell what he was trying to do, he obviously thought that if we watched a scary movie then I'd cling onto him crying like a scared little girl I grinned 'well he's got another thing coming'

I sat through the movie without any more than a shiver it was actually funnier than it was scary Brick kept glancing over at me probably seeing if I was scared yet.

'Wow he really thinks I'm gonna get scared and cling onto him' I smiled 'should I humor him and just cling onto him in fake fear?' I shook my head 'nah'

The rest of the movie was pretty good but brick kept glancing at me and after the 20th time it was really getting annoying by the time the movie was over he had glanced at me at least a hundred times and I was really close to smacking him upside the head.

I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder I'd barely been able to stay awake during the movie and now I could feel all the energy I'd used earlier catching up to me all at once. 'Well now I know that I can last about two hours before all that lost energy catches up to me' I couldn't move or speak I was still awake but I doubt I will be for long.

"Hey Momoko you okay?"

I couldn't answer so I just closed my eyes I felt him wrap his arm around me and I felt a blush cross my cheeks.

"Night Momoko"

I fell asleep with brick right beside me I've never felt so safe and warm before 'I guess I've fallen for him I'm in love with a rowdy ruff but the weird part is that I don't mind' and with that last thought I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Buttercups P.O.V

I rushed out of the apartment with butch right on my heels he was practically screaming in my ear but I was too pissed off to notice or care. I was way too mad to wait for the elevator so I took the stairs 'I am gonna kill that frinkin dude how dare he do that!' I marched down 7 levels to the ground floor and almost kicked the sliding glass doors down on my way out.

I marched down the street toward Peters. Street where Momoko was cornered by those thugs butch was still following me and he was starting to annoy me it kinda felt like an annoying fly was buzzing around my head just waiting to me smacked.

Finally butch grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him completely abandoning his earlier efforts of trying to persuade me with words.

"Let me go butch!" I yelled trying to squirm free from his iron clad grip

"Sorry babe but I'm not gonna let go until you tell me where you're going"

"Do not call me babe dammit butch and it's none of your damn business!"

"Well until you tell me you're not going anywhere"

I continued to struggle but I just couldn't get free 'damn he is really strong I can't get away' I glared at him and he smirked as a response. Then I allowed a grin to spread across my face before he could even blink I kneed him in the stomach he let go of me and doubled over in pain I took the chance to run.

I didn't look back and didn't stop until I got to Peters. Street the worst neighborhood in the area not the prettiest place to take a walk 'what the hell was Momoko thinking taking a walk here?' I looked left and right for any sign of sakamoto and his gang.

There were a few old dumpsters and drunkin guys passed out on the huge piles of trash in the alleys there was graffiti everywhere and the spray cans were still lying on the ground so they were at least put there last night.

I spotted a can of bright orange spray paint on the ground I picked it up before looking at the huge brick wall that it was lying in front of. In huge orange letters 'Akuma' was printed in sakamoto's handwriting I grinned evilly at the discovery 'found him that bastard's gonna get what's coming to him' I thought as I ventured deeper into Akuma territory.

In this city there are several gangs but there are 4 main gangs that everyone fears and hates one of those 4 are the Akuma or orange devils I'd heard that sakamoto had become their leader but I didn't believe that little freak could ever lead one of the most badass group of guys in town.

The Akuma are nothing compared to the other three gangs though out of the 4 they are the weakest the third strongest is the gang green gang I don't even wanna know how in the hell those bozo's got the third spot but they did somehow probably cause they're well known for raping women.

That's why not many women can be sighed in the gang green gang's territory except a few hookers and prostitutes. The second spot goes to the blue bombers those jackasses go around blowing up peoples mailboxes and pulling dangerous pranks that can put anyone who gets too close either into the hospital or into a coffin. Not many people are brave enough to walk through their territory at night they've always got some kind of trap set in those alleys.

Last but certainly not least are the red arsonists those guys are seriously bad news they're known for selling drugs and if anyone gets in their way then that person will be lost in a sea of flames they are totally ruthless if you even look at them the wrong they will burn you to the ground.

We've been called more than once about their fires and only a couple people survived it pissed me off that we couldn't have been anymore help but we had to let it go it's not like we could do anything about it.

The Akuma are a different story though no one really knows what makes them so dangerous just that who ever goes into their territory always either comes out with a mental breakdown or too scared to speak.

I'm sure I can take them though I've sent stronger guys then sakamoto running home to their mothers crying like little girls and this guy will be no different.

I kept walking deeper into their territory and I soon heard several people following me and they weren't trying to keep it a secret I grinned and whirled around to face them two gangsters obviously members of the Akuma walked up to me.

They stopped in front of me and smirked looking me up and down 'bastards they're gonna pay'

"Hey there babe what's a hot chick like you doing out here alone so late at night?"

That pissed me off and I kicked him straight in the crotch he doubled over in pain and his friend started to try and grab me but I dodged and kicked him in the stomach he coughed up some blood and fell down on the ground with his friend I picked the first dude up by his collar and gave him a death glare.

"Do not call me babe or I guarantee you will never be able to have any kids! And I am here to see your boss sakamoto I've got a score to settle with him so unless you wanna end up in the hospital like your pal there you'd better tell me where he is" I growled

The guy turned a shade paler and nodded I pulled him into a standing position and motioned for him to start leading. He staggered obviously still effected by my kick he led me to an abandoned building it was a four story brick building with several broken windows and glass and debris lying everywhere.

He led me through the double doors and there was sakamoto he was walking down the stairs well more like limping he had a black eye and his whole face I swollen.

"Sakamoto there's a girl here who wants to see you" the guy said before staggering away obviously not wanting to get in between the two of us as we fought.

Sakamoto glanced at me "oh it's you what do you want kaoru?"

I cracked my knuckles "you tell me I'm gonna guess that it was brick who gave you that beating"

"Brick as in one of the rowdy ruffs?"

He seemed surprised and I couldn't blame him the rowdy ruffs are pretty well known around here as far as villains go they're probably public enemy #1 hell they probably beat the red arsonists in that respect.

"Yea that's him and it looks like he did a number on you I'm glad he did after all you tried to rape Momoko and I'm here to repay that favor"

"W-well brick already repaid it so why do you need to?" he was backing up trying to keep me talking long enough to get away but I wasn't falling for it I ran at him he turned and tried to run but I pulled him back and punched him as hard as I could without my super strength.

He fell to the ground with a bloody nose and unconscious "sweet dreams dirt bag" I spit on his face before I walked out of the building and out of Akuma territory.

I sighed "that was satisfying but what do I do now that I got some free time?"

'Well I'm not hungry after all I did have a huge breakfast I guess I could go skate boarding' I walked down the street back toward the apartment complex with my hands behind my head.

When I got there I took the elevator up to the 7th floor and immediately went to my apartment to get my skate board. I had to sneak past my mom to get to my room it was a school day so I really shouldn't even be trying this but I'm so bored that I couldn't care less right now.

I grabbed my skateboard and wallet and slipped back out the front door with no problems at all I grinned and walked toward the elevator.

I was waiting in front of the elevator when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist

"Butch get your hands off me!" I yelled

"Not until you tell me where you were"

I sighed "fine I was making out with my secret boyfriend happy?" I said sarcastically

"Come on kaoru-chan tell me the truth" he said teasingly

"I told you to stop acting so damn familiar with me didn't I-"

I swung around to face him and my lips crashed down onto his my eyes widened and a gasp escaped my throat he slipped his tongue into my mouth I let my body relax into his after about 3 minutes we broke apart.

I could tell my cheeks were tomato red and I pulled out of his grip facing toward the elevator door hoping he didn't see me blush but judging by his grin I would say he did 'damn'

"H-hey butch you wanna go to the skate park w-with me?"

He seemed surprised by me question hell I was surprised

"Sure kaoru"

He grabbed my hand and I felt myself blush again 'maybe today won't be so boring after all' I thought.

Bubbles P.O.V

I woke up in my bed my whole body felt like it was on fire but all my aches and pains from my wounds seemed to be gone I sat up breathing heavy ragged breaths. Then I noticed boomer asleep beside my bed I smiled 'boomer waited here with me all this time' it made me happy to know that he cared so much. He started to stir and without any warning his eyes snapped open and the moment he saw me he seemed to be wide awake.

"Miyako-chan are you feeling any better?"

I nodded "all my wounds seem to have healed"

"I mean your cold do you feel any better?"

He put his fore head on mine trying to see if my temperature had gone down I blushed deep red at how close his face was to mine even thought we are dating now it still makes me blush whenever boomer gets this close to me.

"Well it doesn't look like your temperatures gone down at all"

He laid me back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin then he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going boomer?" I asked

He turned to face me with a smile on his face "I'm gonna get you something warm to eat"

He walked out of the room leaving me alone I sighed 'well I am glad he cares for me so much I mean after all I do love him' I smiled 'he's just so cute when he smiles I feel like he's gonna make me melt'

Boomer came back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup

"Here eat this" he said handing me the soup

I took a bite and it burnt my tongue

"It's a little hot boomer"

Without a word he took the bowl and blew on it a few times before handing it back

"Here try it now"

I took the soup and it was just the right temperature

"Thanks boomer" I said as I quickly slurped the soup down

"No problem miyako"

After he took my temperature he told me to go back to sleep and that I needed my rest I was happy to oblige I am really tired.

"Thanks boomer" I said as I closed my eyes

"No problem miyako"

"Boomer I love you"

And the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was boomer say "I love you too miyako" I smiled and fell asleep.

**Me: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but my computer was messed up and If this chapter isn't all that great I'm really sorry I kinda rushed through it anyway plz continue reading and commenting I really look forward to your comments and as always I promise more drama next chapter in the mean time thank you for reading!**


	12. a broken heart

Blossoms P.O.V

I woke up in my bed I stretched and yawned still half asleep I glanced at my clock 6:15 A.M Thursday morning I groaned and rolled over to get out of bed then I came face to face with brick!

I felt my face turn tomato red as I realized that brick was sleeping beside me on my bed I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming and quietly without waking him I got out of the bed and leaned against the wall wide eyed and red faced staring at bricks sleeping silhouette for a few seconds before I regained my senses.

I hurried into the closet and grabbed some cloths then I practically ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me and leaning against the sink, my face was so red that I could blind the sun with it, it felt like my face was on fire.

'Calm down Momoko nothing happened I'm sure but even if nothing happened something about that situation it's just so…..so…..embarrassing!' I put my hands on my cheeks which were still flaming red 'it's okay just calm down Momoko' I took a deep breath and somehow managed to slow down my heartbeat and probably prevent myself from having a heart attack.

'Watch next I'll be getting gray hair' I thought half jokingly as I turned the shower on

After I finished my morning shower I changed into a red long sleeved t-shirt, a black skirt with hot pink flowers decorating it that reached just above my knee's, a black sleeveless hoody, my favorite red lace up boots that reached just below my knee's, and my ppgz belt.

I pulled my long bangs back with a black hair clip and checked myself in the mirror for a minute and satisfied I looked okay I left the bathroom to make breakfast it was 7:00 and nobody else had woken up yet.

As I passed the living room I noticed kaoru and butch asleep on the couch I giggled because kaoru was leaning on butches shoulder and butch had his arm around her.

'There's gonna be some hell to pay if kaoru wakes up and finds butch holding her like that' I thought as I walked through the kitchen door. I made some waffles, eggs, and bacon this morning and the strong scent of food wasted no time in awakening butch and kaoru.

I heard yelling form the living room and figured that the greens had woken up I rolled my eyes at their childish fighting and continued making breakfast. I had just laid out two plates for kaoru and butch when they barged in yelling at each other and causing a huge ruckus.

"I told you not to touch me you pervert!" kaoru yelled in butches face with a light blush covering her face

"I cant' help it your just so damn hot and sexy kaoru-chan" he said smirking

Her face turned bright red and her eyes widened "D-didn't I t-tell you not t-to act so damn familiar with m-me" she said as she punched him in the arm and sat down at the table directing her eyes away from butch.

He sat down beside her still smirking I rolled my eyes again

"Can you guys not make so much noise in the morning there are still people sleeping you know" I said annoyed

They both looked at me with surprise they probably hadn't even noticed my presence in the room until just now and I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

They ate their breakfast in silence and after a few minutes brick staggered into the room still half asleep his hair was a total mess and all his cloths were wrinkled he walked over to the final open seat at the table and sat down with a yawn.

I tried not to look at him I was still a little embarrassed about finding him sleeping next to me this morning I felt a blush creep across my face just thinking about it.

"Hey bro what's up with you? You look tired" butch asked

I felt my face go even redder

"Well I just didn't wanna get up today I was having a good dream" he said

I put some food on a plate and walked over to brick I put the plate in front of him and smiled sweetly at him I could swear I saw him blush for a second but I quickly turned around and started making breakfast for boomer and miyako.

"Hey kaoru we got school today do you plan to go in those cloths?" I asked

She stopped mid-bite and looked at her cloths her shirt was wrinkled and covered in grass stains and dirt the same for her pants, her hair was a mess sticking out in every direction and covered in dirt and dried sweat.

She sighed "okay after breakfast and…momoko I kinda want to talk to you after breakfast in private"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she sent me a very serious look that spoke volumes I sighed

"Okay should I invite miyako too?"

She shrugged "If she's feeling better"

I nodded slowly and continued making breakfast 'this is serious she's never asked me anything in that way before I wonder what it is?"

After I finished miyako and boomers breakfasts I made it clear to butch and kaoru not to eat them while I was gone and went to go get miyako and boomer. I knocked lightly on the door and listened for movement second's later boomer appeared at the door still half asleep his hair was messed up but not nearly as bad as kaoru and brick.

"Breakfasts ready where's miyako?" I asked

"She's taking a shower" he said as he politely pushed past me and left for the kitchen

I walked into the room just in time to see miyako walk out of the bathroom she was wearing a baby blue shirt, a denim skirt that reached mid-thigh, a matching denim jacket, a pair of baby blue converse, and her ppgz belt.

Her hair was in her long curly pigtails which were tied with two silky blue ribbons, all the color seemed to have returned to her face she looked a lot better than she did yesterday.

"Hey miyako"

She waved with her usual cheerfulness "Hey momoko how're you?"

"Good hey listen after breakfast can you come talk to kaoru with me she asked me to ask you to come if you were feeling better and it look serious"

She nodded understanding the seriousness of my tone kaoru had never asked us to talk about anything this seriously before so we had to be on alert.

We went back to the kitchen and ate with the others miyako still seemed a little weak but she was well enough to, to school we all caught up on everything the others had done yesterday omitting the romance of course and after a long entertaining breakfast miyako, kaoru, and I headed for her bedroom for our girl talk.

Kaoru closed the door and put her ear up to it to make sure that no body was listening to us and once she seemed satisfied she sat on her bed and stared at us silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

Her cheeks were red and she looked like she was having a hard time saying something but just when I was about to speak she suddenly blurted out

"Can you guys pick out some cloths for me to make me look a little more girly?"

Miyako and I stared at her wide eyed she was looking at her lap her face was tomato red and she was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"What! But you hate girly stuff!" I said astonished

"Y-yea why do you suddenly wanna become more girly?" miyako asked

"W-well…..that's um…." She trailed off and continued staring at her lap

I sighed getting that this was important to her I scratched my head more confused than surprised now.

"Okay fine we'll help" I said as I started toward the closet

Kaoru looked up at us with a grateful expression on her face

"Okay kaoru it's 7:25 we got until 8 to make you a girly girl so first things first go take a shower" I said as I started to shuffle through the cloths in the closet.

Kaoru nodded and stood up to go take the shower but then she suddenly turned around

"Just don't go too overboard okay I want the cloths to be comfortable!" she said before closing the bathroom door

I grinned 'I'll do my best but I can't pass up this opportunity to get you into any girly outfit we choose good thing I put some girly cloths in here just in case' I thought as I continued to shuffle through the cloths.

After a lot of deliberation miyako and I decided on an outfit, a plain black skirt that reached mid-thigh, a green t-shirt that would show off kaoru's perfect curves and c-cup chest, a thin black leather jacket, leather boots that come up to just below the knee, and of course her ppgz belt.

We also added a green headband to pull her bangs out of her eyes and a pair of fingerless black gloves. Soon after we finished choosing kaoru came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy lime green towel we showed her the outfit and she gave it a few doubtful glances before she finally sighed and took it into the bathroom.

When she came out we quickly blow dried her hair and pulled her bangs back with the green headband and allowing her shiny raven colored hair to fall over her shoulders. She was blushing and holding the hem of the skirt down with both her hands

"Th-this just doesn't feel right but I godda admit it's comfortable" she said slowly letting go of the hem of her skirt.

I checked my watch 7:45 plenty of time

"Okay kaoru we'd better get going the boys are probably waiting for us" I said as I started for the door

Kaoru's face turned tomato red at the mention of the boys and she seemed frozen for a moment until miyako grabbed her sleeve and started dragging her out the door I was waiting for them impatiently as miyako tried to coax kaoru out of the room. Kaoru was hiding behind the door her face was really red and she looked really embarrassed

"Come on kaoru its okay you look really pretty" miyako said

"It just feels so….weird though" she replied still blushing

"It's okay you'll get used to it" miyako said

"Get used to what?"

We all turned to see the guys staring at us with curious and impatient looks on their faces, I saw kaoru turn bright red and try to hide behind the door but miyako pulled her out of the room closing the door behind her so she couldn't run back in.

All the boys looked surprised by kaoru's sudden change of style especially butch his eyes were wide and his face was red he looked incredibly shocked not at all the reaction I was expecting him to have.

I had expected him to look her up and down and say something perverted but he was looking at her with a lot more shock than anything else and he showed no signs of any perverted thoughts 'I wonder…does butch have a crush on BC?'.

"Can you all stop staring at me so we can go?" she said annoyed

She averted her eyes from everyone and speed walked to the front door swinging her backpack over her shoulder and starting out the front door. Miyako and I followed her with the boys right behind us, the entire walk to school I observed butch staring at kaoru not his usual perverted behavior.

He didn't look like he was devouring her good looks and he didn't make any move to flirt with her 'strange' I thought.

"Momoko hey Momoko!"

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my trance

"Huh?"

I turned to look at Akira who was giving me a questioning look

"Sorry Akira I was just thinking about something"

"What was it?" he asked raising an eyebrow

I felt myself blush lightly "n-nothing" I said

I gave me a suspicious look and shrugged "fine don't tell me but I'll find out one way or another momo-chan" he said with a smirk

I narrowed my eyes at him before I looked away 'great Akira's gonna bug me about that now but I doubt he really cares maybe he won't bug me about it' I glanced at him he noticed and smirked at me again.

I gave him an annoyed look and looked away again 'although I can't really be sure…..oh well guess I'll find out' I smiled to myself and glanced at Akira again he'd hid his messy red hair under his hat and smoothed out his cloths to make himself look presentable.

He looked really cute I felt myself blush and on a whim I leaned close to his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He stopped dead in his tracks but I kept walking and when I turned my head to look at him he was blushing a light shade of red and had a very dreamy look on his face he was also holding his cheek with his hand.

I giggled and swung my head around to face forward again surprisingly I wasn't blushing but I was smiling so wide that my mouth probably covered my whole face. 'Well that was a bold move but it was worth it to see the look on his face' I thought I started humming and I didn't stop until we reached the schools front gates.

Buttercups P.O.V

I walked down the street next to butch I was blushing like crazy and he kept staring at me 'oh man what the hell possessed me to do this? before I knew it I'd said I wanted to look more girly and I couldn't take it back what the hell was I thinking!'

I glanced at miyako and momoko for some support but miyako was busy talking to her new boyfriend boomer and momoko was walking alone humming and deep in thought 'damn I'm on my own that's just great' I thought annoyed as I stole another glance at butch.

Our eyes met and I quickly looked away 'oh for gods sake this is ridiculous why am I acting so prissy just talk to him like you normally do or argue with him anything to break the silence'

I cleared my throat "So…um what's up?"

'Idiot! You couldn't have come up with anything better to say?' I yelled in my head

"Not much you?"

"S-same"

A few minutes of silence passed 'say something! Dammit kaoru! Say something!'

"Hey thanks for going with me to the skate park yesterday I really had fun" I said with a smile

"No problem I'm glad you invited me and that calf wrap you did was awesome" he said returning the smile

"Thanks I thought it was pretty awesome when you were rolling fakie" I said

Soon we got into an intense discussion about our skating moves the ones we hated and loved we occasionally teased each other all the tension from before completely left the air.

It was a little different from how we usually talked we usually just fight but now we were really talking and trough out the day we seemed to get closer as friends…..or maybe more but I tried to keep that out of my mind I would never admit that I had a crush on anyone.

I wouldn't even admit it to myself I didn't wanna think about that though all I wanted to think about was hanging out with butch, we passed notes back and forth in class and had a couple good laughs at the teachers expense we got detention but It was so worth it to see the look on the teachers face.

We'd put a thumbtack on our 2nd period teachers chair and a note on her desk that was supposedly from the principal asking her to come to the office and the second she was out of the room we had started to glue some of the papers on her desk together and put gum on some of her pencils and pens.

But sadly she came back and caught us we got a weeks detention but it was worth it I get in trouble all the time for pranks and fights my parents always lecture me and ground me but that doesn't help.

I guess I just need to get a good laugh every once and a while but it was even funnier when butch helped me, before I knew it, It was lunch time and we were all sitting under our favorite tree again.

I stretched my arms out and sighed "man it feels good to be back under this tree"

"I know I hated eating on the roof" momoko said as she took a bite out of her sandwich

"Wait you guys hid from us on the roof?" Kiyoshi asked with a questioning look

I shrugged "hey at least the view was decent"

"Yep and I'm getting a real good view right now" butch said

I looked at him questioningly before I noticed I'd forgotten I was wearing a skirt and was sitting with my legs spread apart and my underwear showing.

My face turned bright red and I quickly sat upright with my hands holding my skirt down butch was snickering and the others were giving him 'you'd better run dude' looks but it was too late before he could even move I punched him hard in the face sending him flying into the table closest to ours.

The girls sitting there streaked in surprise and all turned to stare at butch who sat up rubbing his cheek where my fist mark was once again branded on his cheek.

"Y-you dumbass p-pervert!" I yelled at him still blushing

He just smirked I glared at him I noticed momoko shaking her head annoyed and miyako giggling at our little comedy show.

"Huff" I leaned against the tree while being careful not to let my panties show again I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I stayed like that until the bell rang I got up to follow momoko and miyako to 4th period when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey kaoru wait up!"

I turned to find butch running after me I stopped and he soon slowed to a stop in front of me

"B-butch? What the hell do you want you pervert?" I asked while rolling my eyes

He smirked "well after detention can you meet me behind the gym I wanna tell you something"

I felt a light blush creep across my face "s-sure"

He smiled "great see you later then" he turned and ran in the other direction I waved and ran to my own classroom.

No ones P.O.V

The young girl and boy stood talking by the tree talking about one thing or the other but both were so absorbed in their little chat that they didn't notice the girl that was listening in on their conversation.

She was a brunette with big grassy green eyes and very tan skin, she was wearing a green mini skirt that barely covered her at all, a tight black and hot pink tank top, a thin green jacket, black boots that reached her knees, and a sparkly green purse slung over her shoulder.

Her hair was about to her mid-back and was completely unrestrained by any hair clips or ties, she was also wearing heavy make up green eye shadow, mascara, dark green lip stick, and black eyeliner covered her face.

She also had dangly green earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet, she was listening closely to the conversation and after the two parted a devilish smile spread across her lips.

'So that little slut thinks she can steal my little butchie boy well she's got another thing coming' the girl thought as she walked away from the scene toward her next class.

Later that day kaoru's P.O.V

I tapped my pencil impatiently on the desk watching the clock closely it was the last few minutes of detention and I couldn't wait to talk to butch after we were let out of this hell hole 'I wonder what he's gonna tell me?' I glanced at him for like the 1,000 time in the past hour we've been here.

He caught my eye and smiled I returned it warmly feeling a blush creep across my face, just then there was a knock at the door and a slutty brunette walked in the room she strolled across the room to the teachers desk and leaned on it flashing the teacher a slutty smile.

I frowned 'that little brat acting like she owns the place wait…..haven't I seen her somewhere before?' I thought hard and finally it hit me 'oh yea that's Carol one of Himeko the jealous bitches two cronies what's she doing here?'

I listened closely to the conversation between the teacher and the slut

"Um the principal told me to come get kaoru matsubara to come to the office immediately he has something important to tell her" Carol said while twirling a strand of hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

The teacher gave her a suspicious look but after glancing at the clock and seeing that there was only one minute of detention left she simply shrugged.

"Matsubara you're needed in the office" she said barely even looking at me

I groaned under my breath and mouthed 'I'll meet you behind the gym after I'm finished' to butch before I got up to follow Carol out of the room he gave me the thumbs up signal to show he understood and with one last smile I followed Carol out the door.

As soon as the door was shut she started walking away I rolled my eyes 'typical' I thought before I strolled down the hall to the principals office, I walked up to the secretary

"Um excuse me principal Hawkford sent for me my names Kaoru Matsubara" I said annoyed

The secretary gave me a confused look "I don't remember the principal sending for any students this afternoon"

Now it was my turn to look confused "but didn't he send Carol Maryyard to come get me?" I asked

She shook her head "no I'm sorry it looks like you've been pranked"

I grumbled under my breath and left the office heading for the back of the gym 'god what the hell was that girl playing at messing with me like that?' I thought angrily as I entered the gym and headed for the rear exit.

I shrugged 'well whatever it is I can worry about it later right now all I have to think about is butch' I smiled and I felt a light blush cross my cheeks.

I exited the gym closing the door behind me and the second the door closed I felt my face grow pale and a sick feeling settle over me.

There behind the door butch was kissing Carol lips to lips his hands were on her shoulders and hers were around his neck he was pushed against the wall and after a few seconds they broke apart.

Butch tried to push Carol off him but she clung to his arm

"Wait kaoru it's not what you think" butch yelled while trying to move toward me

Carol held him in place "aww come on butchie boy you don't need her you've got me right that's why you called her here to tell her you weren't interested and that you already had a real woman"

"W-what kaoru just let me explain" he yelled

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled I could feel tears fighting to pour out of my eyes

"I should've known…..I'm such an idiot just for hoping" I mumbled as the tears started to pour down my cheeks.

"Kaoru-"

I didn't let him finish I turned and ran I heard him yelling after me but I didn't care I only wanted to get away tears were streaming down my cheeks I tried to wipe them away but they just wouldn't stop so I just let them fall.

'I'm such an idiot for hoping that butch could actually like me, a power puff and a rowdy ruff hah what a joke that is I'll never make the same mistake twice never fall for the enemy and never trust the untrustworthy'

I ran all the way to the apartment building and because I didn't want to stop I ran up all 7 flights of stairs I finally slowed down and stopped in front of momoko's door I really didn't want to go home I needed to talk to a friend to let it all out.

I knocked on momoko's door and within about 30 seconds momoko answered

"Hello oh kaoru it's you, wait why are you crying? Did something bad happen?"

Her face was full of concern and I couldn't take it anymore I broke down I hugged momoko tightly and cried she slowly and gently guided me into the apartment closing the door behind us and brought me into the living room.

After about 10 minutes of crying I finally calmed down and let go of her, her shirt was soaked with my tears and her eyes shone worry she put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kaoru are you okay now?" she asked

I nodded I was still sniffling and crying a little so I couldn't really talk yet

"Okay well let me call miyako when she gets here you can tell us what happened okay while we're waiting I think you should change into some more comfortable cloths and I'll call your mom and tell her that you're here alright?"

I nodded and she gave me a sweet smile before standing up to go to call everyone I wasted no time changing I had had enough of those cloths for one day. Miyako was here within 10 minutes of momoko's call she rushed up to me with a worried expression on her face and sat beside me on the couch.

"Kaoru what happened you're crying" miyako said still worried

Momoko got us all something to drink and laid some snacks out on the coffee table before I explained what happened.

After I finished explaining both momoko and miyako stared at me with shock but momoko soon changed to anger.

"Damn him he will not get away with this don't worry kaoru we'll keep him away from you there is no way he's gonna get anywhere near you without me opening a 10 pound kick ass on em!" she yelled

"M-momoko-chan I think we should let him explain first I mean what if it's actually just a big misunderstanding?" miyako said trying to calm our red headed friend

Momoko growled and calmed herself down

"Well kaoru you need to choose weather or not you wanna hear his side of the story we'll support your decision and help you out as best we can" she said

Miyako nodded in agreement and I smiled this is why I came here first I knew they'd understand I hated to be protected by other people but I just couldn't see butch right now.

I felt a lot better actually just having the support of my friends helps me

"By the way momoko-chan don't you have work today?" miyako asked

We both looked at momoko

"Well I kinda called In sick for the whole week earlier when we still had those severe wounds so I decided to relax a bit" she said

"Well it's a good thing you did now we can comfort kaoru-chan" miyako said

I smiled "Thanks guys"

**Me: sorry kind of an abrupt ending there but whatever it wasn't bad I honestly thought it'd turn out horrible cause I been havin a bit of writers block lately but it looks like I got over it yay! Now I can write my fics again anyway sorry if the outfit descriptions were a little weird I am a total stranger to fashion all I know are shorts and t-shirts anyway thanks for reading pplz comment and please continue reading if I have a say in it the next chappie is gonna be a good one.**


	13. make up  Prologue

Blossoms P.O.V

Its been a couple days since kaoru found butch and that slut carol making out outside the gym kaoru has ditched the girly cloths and returned to her usual tomboy self she's also been avoiding butch like the plague and I can't really blame her.

I'd be super pissed off too if a guy did that to me although I godda say butch is persistent he just doesn't give up she has been avoiding him in every way she can and I think she's getting a little tired of it.

On a different note everything seems to be back to normal we've all apparently forgiven the boys and miyako and Kiyoshi are now a couple they've been inseparable ever since they started going out of course all their admirers were devastated but they'll get over it.

We were all walking to school together the boys had started getting up early to come and walk us to school which kaoru and I were starting to get annoyed with but miyako didn't seem to mind.

"So momoko do you wanna go on a date this Friday?" Akira asked

I felt myself blush "sure I'd love to"

Akira and I have been going out on dates for about a week but we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet although I hope that'll change really soon.

I noticed kaoru was fast walking away from butch trying to ignore him as best she could

"Come on kaoru will you just let me explain?"

Silence

"Please just hear me out"

Silence

"Kaoru just let me tell you what happened"

Silence

Takashi sighed and grabbed her wrist

"Let go of me Butch" kaoru said

Takashi flinched at the coldness in her voice but he didn't let her go

"Not until you listen to me"

Kaoru struggled to pull her hand free but he just tightened his grip

"Let go of me damn it!" she yelled

He didn't move or speak then she slapped him hard across the cheek making his head snap to the side and loosening his grip just enough for her to get her hand free she took off running in the direction of the school.

"Kaoru wait!" I yelled running after her

I heard miyako apologize to boomer and hurry after me we ran as fast as we could but we couldn't catch up to her and by the time we arrived at the schools front gate she'd already disappeared.

"Damn it!" I yelled kicking a metal bar on the schools gate

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see miyako staring at me with her calming gaze

"Lets just leave her alone for a while she needs some privacy" miyako said

I reluctantly nodded "I know I just wish we could help her you know"

She nodded "I feel the same way but the best thing for her now is to have some privacy'

I sighed and nodded again

"Hey girls"

We turned around to see the boys running up to us they stopped in front of us

"So did you find her?" Akira asked

I shook my head "nope she was too fast we couldn't catch her"

"Damn it!" Takashi yelled before he started toward the school with a really depressed look on his face

We all watched him until he was out of sight before we all followed him into the building as Akira and I walked to class I felt his hand gently take mine I blushed and looked up at him he grinned.

"You're worried right"

I nodded "yea I am"

"Well don't be kaoru's strong she'll be fine same with butch this is their problem let them sort it out"

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder "thanks brick"

Buttercups P.O.V

I leaned on the wall just outside the gym the very place where butch had made out with that carol bitch, I felt sad and empty 'why the hell can't he just leave me alone? Life would be so much easier if he just disappeared' I thought.

I slid down the wall and sat down putting my arms around my knee's I rested my head on my knees and sat there for a few minutes I had to bite my lip to keep from crying 'damn it this sucks why did I have to fall for him? It had to be that perverted womanizer didn't it?' I thought bitterly as I felt the tears starting to leak out.

"Kaoru"

My eyes widened and I looked up to see butch standing in front of me staring at me he took a step forward and I put my head back down not wanting him to see me crying I heard him sit next to me and he put his hand on my shoulder.

The moment he touched me I slapped his hand away and stood up I kept my head down so that he wouldn't be able to see my face and started to fast walk away but once again he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me butch" I said through my tears

"Not until you hear me out"

"I don't wanna hear any excuses you never liked me you don't need to rub it in I know you never cared about me! You don't need to pretend you know! Your just enjoy torturing me don't-"

Before I could finish he pushed me against the wall I gasped surprised at his forcefulness

"Kaoru I have loved you since we first met don't mistake that I have always loved you kaoru"

My eyes were wide but the tears were still running down my cheeks

"Stop lying!" I yelled

His eyes were full of sadness and a little bit of anger

"Why don't you just stop-"

Before I could finish his lips were on mine I tried to punch or slap him away but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the wall I was still crying I couldn't stop he used his tongue to pry my mouth open and started exploring every corner of my mouth his sweet minty taste filled my mouth sending a shiver down my spine.

I tried to kick him but he pressed his body so close to mine that I couldn't move I moaned when he pressed his body to mine I felt my face flare up a deep crimson red and butterflies start fluttering in my stomach.

I relaxed seeing that I couldn't get away although I was still crying he started to trail butterfly kisses down toward my neck

"Butch stop"

He got to my neck and kissed it forcefully earning a moan

"B-b-butch please stop"

"No" he said between kisses

He started sucking on my neck I moaned and felt a shiver pass through me

"B-butch s-stop p-please" I said barely in a whisper now

He didn't listen to me he just kept kissing my neck he moved even closer to me pressing me harder against the wall I moaned again.

"You're so cute when you moan" he said between kisses

My face was so red I could probably blind the sun I was panting and it felt like fire was circulating through my veins I tried one last time to break free but all that did was make him tighten his hold on me.

He pressed me so hard onto the wall that I could feel my body going numb

"B-butch please stop i-i-it hurts" I said

He stopped kissing my neck and moved his head to face me I was still crying

"Please don't cry kaoru" he said while wiping the tears off my cheeks

It didn't help the tears just kept coming he moved away from me just enough to allow the numbness to go away but he still had his body pressed against mine.

"You're such a jerk Butch" I said through my tears

"Kaoru listen I didn't kiss Carol okay she came onto me it's you that I love"

I looked into his forest green eyes which were full of seriousness and honesty and I felt myself start crying harder.

He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him I had my arms up against his chest and I was crying into his shirt.

"Butch you're such a jerk" I said between sobs

I started pounding on his chest with what little strength I had left

"Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, butch you're such a jerk" I said my voice getting quieter and quieter with every word.

I stopped talking and pounding on his chest and let my arms fall limp at my sides my sobs had been reduced to mere sniffles I leaned on his now soaking wet chest and just stood there with his arms around me my head was under his chin I felt a lot better after I'd cried it all out.

I pushed him away and dusted myself off trying to regain my composure

"Fine I guess I can forgive you" I said my tone dripping with annoyance and anger

His face brightened slightly and I felt myself blush a little 'why the hell am I forgiving him after what he did? Aside from the whole kissing thing he nearly crushed me against that damn concrete wall why the hell should I even acknowledge him in any way?' I thought.

I glanced at him again and saw his smile which made me blush harder 'w-well I guess it can't be helped I do like him after all why not just let it go?' I smiled back and we stood there for a few seconds gazing at each other with stupid love struck looks on our faces when the late bell suddenly rang snapping us out of our dazes.

"Damn we're gonna be late!" butch yelled as he grabbed my hand and started running like hell for the front of the school because the gym door locks automatically after you exit.

I blushed as butch ran half dragging me behind him 'he's holding my hand!' I thought shocked but my shock soon disappeared and a smile crept across my face I was still blushing and I started to giggle and run faster.

"Hey butch why don't you slow down you're gonna tear my arm off!" I yelled in a half annoyed half playful tone

He loosened his grip a little "well then run faster!"

I smiled 'yep he's stupid, cocky, and violent but that's what I love about him' I thought as we ran into the schools front door toward our PE class.

2 years later Prologue nobodies P.O.V

It's been two years since that whole incident between kaoru and butch or Takashi as he was known in school after that whole incident they became friends again but of course kaoru was still a little pissed that he'd allowed Carol to kiss him so it took a little time for her to completely forgive him.

But the wait was worth it and after about 2 months of friendship the two finally became a couple butch repeatedly told kaoru that he was in love with her even when they were still in the friend zone he still told her that he was in love with her.

Eventually a long while after they'd become a couple kaoru had returned his feelings confessing that she was in love with him too and they became a perfect couple well as perfect as a playboy and a tomboy can be.

As for miyako and boomer they were the very picture of a perfect couple they never fought and always respected the others feelings and their own.

Momoko and brick became a couple not long after kaoru and butch had made up and loved to spend their time either going on fun dates at places like amusement parks and the movies or reading in the school library.

Momoko had shown brick the fun of reading and his grades skyrocketed because of it some people commented that momoko was amazing for getting him to open up to knowledge while others say it's just because the teacher is his girlfriend.

But for whatever the reason the two became the studious couple of the six and with bricks extra cleverness in battle it helped them to diminish the criminal population to about half it's usual activity allowing the six teens to focus more on each other then on the constant crime clean up.

Now two year's afterword's the six teens are graduating high school lets see what they are up too:

Three hansom boys walked through the crowd of graduating high schoolers earning shrieks and squeals from all the girls and eye rolls from the guys.

They are the three triplet brothers known by their fans as the Jojo brothers who are the hottest in the school without question.

The oldest brother Akira (Brick) has his shaggy red hair messily shoved under his scarlet red baseball cap he was dressed un-formal for the gathering in baggy dark blue jeans, a red sweatshirt, and red and white tennis shoes his scarlet eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for someone.

The middle child Takashi (Butch) has his usual spiked up raven colored hair and he also was dressed very casually in baggy dark green jeans with dark gray chains hanging from the pockets, a black muscle shirt could be seen under his dark green jacket, and he was also wearing black tennis shoes his forest green eyes were like his elder brothers scanning the crowd of students who had surrounded them in admiration.

The youngest child Kiyoshi (Boomer) had his blonde hair spiked at the ends and like his brothers was dressed in casual clothing he was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with a #8 on it, a black jacket, and black and blue tennis shoes he was looking through the crowd while apologizing to the people who kept yelling at him telling them that he was busy and couldn't talk at the moment.

Suddenly Akira's eyes fell on something and a half smile half smirk crawled across his face he started toward whatever or whoever had caught his eye while maneuvering through the crowd too preoccupied on what he was staring at to remember to apologize when bumping into anyone.

Takashi noticed his brother and a smirk crossed his face as he started to follow his red eyed brother to the destination they'd been looking for boomer noticed his brothers leaving and with one last apology to the crowd he darted off after them.

The three came out of the crowd and walked up to three girls who had been waiting on the outside of the crowd of the boys admirers.

Momoko, miyako, and kaoru

Kaoru was tapping her foot impatiently obviously pissed off that they'd made them wait she was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees, a dark green baggy t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black leather lace up boots with neon green laces. Her long raven hair was pulled back with a neon green headband and it was obvious that she hadn't brushed her hair at all today but that certainly didn't diminish her beauty in fact it enhanced it.

She spotted the boys and stood glaring at butch he walked up to her with his cocky grin still plastered on his face before he could even utter a word she exploded.

"Where the hell have you three been we've been waiting for 10 minutes did you think we'd wait for you three forever?" she shouted close to butches face

"Aww I missed you too babe" butch said in a playful tone as he snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She blushed "damn pervert"

Miyako giggled and Kiyoshi walked up behind her putting his arm around her waist she was wearing a tube top baby blue dress that reached mid-thigh, brown high heeled shoes, and a matching brown jacket made out of faux fur of some animal. Her long golden hair was down and her bangs were pulled back with a sparkly hair pin completing her look.

Kiyoshi smiled at miyako causing her to blush

Momoko rolled her eyes at the two couple's kaoru and Takashi who were fighting like usual and kiyoshi and miyako who were having a romance movie moment off to the side.

Momoko was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees the skirt had a fire pattern along the hem in red of course, she also had a red jacket that matched the flames, and knee high red lace up boots. Her long red hair was unbound and she tucked a loose strand of it behind her ear as she watched her friends have their moments with their boyfriends.

Akira put his hand around her waist she blushed from surprise but relaxed after a second

"You really should warn me" she said in a playfully annoyed tone

He shrugged and smirked "what's the fun in that?"

She smiled and turned back to watch her friends suddenly all three boys cupped the girls cheeks and moved their faces toward their own the girls put their arms around the boys necks and the boys put their free arms around the girls waists.

All six pairs of lips their targets at the exact same moment and they all relaxed into the embrace and kiss of the person they love more then anyone else. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air

Miyako looked at Kiyoshi with a cheerful yet dreamy smile "I love you Boomer"

Kaoru stared at Takashi with a dreamy look on her face "I love you Butch"

Momoko looked at Akira through lowered lids "I love you Brick"

Boomer returned miyako's smile "I love you too"

Butch smirked in a sweet and gentle way and moved his hand to rest it on her cheek "I love you too kaoru"

Brick smiled dreamily and moved a loose strand of hair out of momoko's face "I love you too momo"

Then all six gently leaned in again and once again all their lips connected at once sending a chill down all their spines.

_Love may hide behind another emotion,_

_You yourself may also deny it,_

_But you cannot control who you fall in love with,_

_Never forget the feeling of love,_

_For it shall aid you in the future,_

_Remember that even if it is unrequited,_

_Love is never wasted on anyone._

**Me: Hello pplz I am sorry but this will be the last chapter of this fic I am satisfied with the ending though and I hope you are too I will be continuing my work on the Phantom Sisters fic and I hope to make it 10X better than this one but I can't promise anything because school has started and it's gonna be hard to find any free time. Anyway thank you all for supporting me and I apologize for this abrupt ending but I want you all to know the story was really fun to write and I'm glad that I could write it but all good things must come to an end I hope to see you reading my other fic Goodbye pplz! **


End file.
